


Obey Me Event/Devilgram Scenarios

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Scenarios based on Devilgram stories and events. Lots of smut and sexy men😍 Some of these are practically porn in words so NSFW🌶
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beel - Relationship, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 306





	1. Beel and Belphie Vampire Event

_(Event inspired but doesn't go with the story line)_

_ Vampire Event _ _(very smutty❤😘)_

_Beel_ _and_ _Belphie_

_"_ _Mmm_ _...you smell so good! I'm hungry, and your scent is driving me crazy!"_ Beel growls at me as he stalks me from across the room. His eyes glow faintly and my body shivers as he backs me up against the wall. His hands press up against the wall on either side of my head as he leans in close and I see his nostrils flare as he takes in my scent. My eyes grow big as I hear a monstrous growl coming from his stomach.

_"Just a little bite..."_ Beel presses his face to my neck and I close my eyes preparing myself for the pain that I was sure would come. I shiver in semi anticipation as Beel's large body presses against my own. I didn't want this, but I did. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

_"_ _Beel_ _! Wait!"_ A voices calls from behind Beel as his fangs scrape across my skin and I can feel blood trickling from the cut before Beel licks the blood off my neck. The feel of his tongue against my skin sends a zing of pleasure straight to my core and a moan escapes my throat.

_"_ _Beel_ _!"_ Beelzebub is pulled back from me and I barely catch myself against the footboard of my bed.

_"Uh!_ _Belphie_ _! I only had a taste...I want more!"_

_"Uh uh...if you take too much you'll kill her and then you'll get in trouble_ _. What if Lucifer locks you up in a coffin and doesn't feed you."_

_"But...Im starving..."_

_"If she says you can have a couple bites you can, but don't take too much."_ My body is humming on the edge of pleasure just from a small scrape of Beel's teeth. _What is_ _this?_

_"Will you let me bite you,_ _Belphie_ _won't let me kill you, so you'll be_ _safe. I know that felt good, I can smell your arousal."_ I squeeze my legs together and a soft moan leaves my mouth. _I wanted more..._

_"_ _Mmm_ _...she does smell good..."_ Belphegor says as his eyes start to glow and his nostrils flare as he takes more of my scent on deeper.

Both of them circle around me, their eyes taking in my every detail. Beel stands behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back against his chest as Belphie stands in front of me tipping my chin up so that our gazes lock.

_"Will you let us have you? Don't worry, we won't drain you of all your blood, not when we can spend each night savoring your blood...your body."_ His lips hover above mine. Beel's hands slide up my side under my shirt his finger tips trailing heat across my skin. Belphie closes the distance between our mouths and I moan as he seals his lips to mine. I feel Beel nuzzle the side of my neck with his lips, his tongue tracing the area before he grazes his teeth over the sensitive skin. My body jerks as I feel his teeth sink into the side of my neck. With each pull of his mouth it sends a zing of pleasure straight to my core. Belphegor breaks our kiss and taps Beel on the head.

_"Enough_ _Beel_ _, we don't want to hurt her_ _. We like her remember?"_

_"I remember, we like her, don't want to hurt her."_ Beel's tongue licks the mark on my neck.

_"Good job,_ _Beel_ _."_ Belphie ruffles his twins hair.

I pant as I rub my thighs together and Belphie slips his hands between my thighs, his fingers gliding over the wetness gathered on my under. I whimper.

_"_ _Belphie_ _..._ _ahh_ _..."_

_"Do you want more of this?"_ His fingers part me through my underwear and my knees buckle. Beel catches me by the waist before sliding his hands upward, cupping my breasts and rolling my nipples between his fingers. Beel backs us up sitting on my bed and placing me in his lap. He grasps the edge of my shirt and pulls it over my head as Belphie pulls my skirt and underwear down. Beel removes my bra to slide his hands across my breasts as he kisses the back of my neck. Belphegor drops to his knees in front of me and I close my legs. He smiles naughtily up at me before grasping my thighs and pulling them apart.

_"_ _Belphie_ _..._ _ahh_ _...oh fuck!"_ He seals his mouth over my clit before sliding his tongue inside. My hips buck forward and I cry.outnover and over again as Belphie teases me mercilessly with his lips and tongue. I don't even feel Belphie's bite when he sinks his teeth into my thigh. I come so hard that stars flash behind my eyes. My body quivers as Beel lays me back into the bed and I watch as him and Belphie remove their clothing.

Beel climbs onto the bed and lifts my body, turning me onto my back with my ass in the air. He runs his large hands over my back and my ass before thrusting two fingers inside me, making sure I'm wet enough to fit himself inside. I feel his tip touch my entrance before he eases in, letting me adjust to his large girth before pulling back out and pushing himself back in. Belphie kneels in front of my face, stroking his hard length as his twin takes me from behind. He brings a hand up and traces a finger over my lips.

_"Open your mouth..."_ I lick my lips before opening my mouth, the fevered look on his face telling me exactly what he wants me to do to him. Belphie's hardness hovers over my mouth and I dart out my tongue and lick him as a bead of wetness forms at his tip. Belphie's hips jerk as I run my tongue down his length before taking him in. Beel's pace inside of me picks up and I moan around Belphie.

_"_ _Mmm_ _..."_

_"Moan like that again..."_ I moan again and Belphie shudders.

_"_ _Beel_ _...hurry up...I'm not going to last much_ _longer."_

_"Ok...hold on..."_ Beel pulls me away from Belphie and flips me on my back before driving back into me. I scream in pleasure as Beel pounds into me relentlessly.

_"_ _Ahh_ _..._ _ahhhh_ _..._ _Beel_ _..._ _Beel_ _..._ _ohhh_ _..._ _AHHNNN_ _!!"_ Before I can even come down from my orgasm high Belphie has moves from his spot and takes up a spot between my legs. Belphegor slams inside my still quivering body and I come again almost instantly. Belphie lifts my body up and my weight presses him further inside. I feel the sharp edges of fangs pressing into my shoulder as Belphie drinks from my body as he continues thrusting inside. His body goes rigid and I feel him coming inside me. I fall forward onto the bed and Beel catches me he licks the blood off my neck but doesn't take anymore.

_"Are you feeling ok?"_

_"That felt...amazing..."_ My body felt deliciously used.

_"We won't take anymore blood tonight."_

_"I'm still hungry Belphie."_

_"Get a couple bags of blood Beel, she can't give anymore_ _tonight."_

_"I don't just want blood...I want more of her."_

_"Me too...I want more of her too..."_

I look into their glowing eyes and I know the night is far from over.


	2. Lucifer Vampire Event

_(If you haven't finished the event this will contain spoilers)_

_Vampire Event Scenario_

_Lucifer_

_"Then I will grant you your wish."_

_"Come here..."_ He holds out his hand for mine. A sense of electricity travels up my arm as our hands touch. 

_"You're special, I won't drink you dry...no."_ He pulls me in closer to his body and I shiver as my chest presses up against him. 

_"I'm going to kiss you again and again, all over your body. Indulging in you just a bit each and every night."_ He runs his finger across my lips before he trails it down the column of my throat. My body heats as his gaze begins to glow and I feel myself falling into his hypnotic stare. 

_"And I do mean every night. No other vampire will ever know the taste of your blood."_

He pulls me onto his lap as his sits on the edge of his bed and I go to him willingly. I'm not sure why but I can't bring myself to fight against this pull. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...your blood smells so sweet_ _. No wonder the others tried to indulge themselves in you as soon as they each had you alone."_ I moan lightly when he places a soft kiss to my throat before trailing his lips across the sensitive skin. My body is on fire and all he has done was press his lips against me. He slowly unfastens the buttons at the top of my uniform before pushing the jacket off my shoulders. My breaths become faster as I feel his tongue trail along my chest as he undoes each button of my shirt. 

_"Lucifer..."_ I sigh his name when he presses hot kisses against my breasts and my nipples harden from his attention.

_"Your blood is heating up, does this feel good?"_ He pinches one of my hardened nipples between his fingers and I jerk against him. 

_"Nothing is richer than drinking blood from someone in the throes of ecstasy."_ Lucifer presses his fingers into my naked spine before finding the latch on my bra before releasing it. My breasts are bared to his gaze and I can feel him growing hard under me. He grabs my chin so that I'm looking into his eyes as he presses his lips to my own. His tongue delving into my mouth to tangle with mine as he grinds up into me. I moan into his mouth and I hear a chuckle vibrate in his chest. 

_"Are you ready for my bite?"_ He opens his mouth as he runs his tongue across the sharp edges of his fangs. 

Before I can stop myself I lift one of my hands to touch the tip of one of his fangs but I stop myself. He grabs ahold of my wrist. 

_"Curious little thing aren't you?"_ He takes my finger and presses it against the sharp point and a small pain comes as a drop of blood swells on my fingers tip. He closes his mouth around my finger and his tongue sweeps over it. I moan... _since when did having someone suck on my finger become so damn hot?_

His eyes have started to glow brightly as he releases my finger from his warm mouth. His head drops back down to my chest and he scrapes his fangs across the tops of my breasts. Goosebumps break out across my chest and I shiver. I look down as he opens his mouth wider and his sharp teeth sink into my skin. My body hums as lights flash behind my eyelids and a loud moan leaves my throat. Pleasure swells in my core and I grind down on him as an orgasm tears through my body. _Holy shit...instant orgasm._ Lucifer's tongue sweeps across his bite licking up the twins lines of blood that slowly drip down my chest. 

_"Ah...your blood is amazing_ _. So sweet and deep. I can't wait to take my time and find out how much the taste changes with all the things I'm going to do to you."_ He picks me up and lies me across his bed his bright gaze tracing down my still quivering body. 

_"Where should I bite next?"_


	3. Asmo Vampire Event

_Vampire Event Inspired_

_Asmodeus_ _(smut)_

_"Come on, let me bite you, I promise I'll make it hurt oh so good..."_ My body shudders as the walking temptation called Asmodeus stalks towards me. My gaze is locked with his and body starts to come alive under his glowing stare. 

_"Let me make you feel good, you know you want to."_ He presses his body to the front of mine and whispers in my ear. 

_"Let me indulge myself in your blood while I drive myself into you."_ His lips press against my ear. My body shudders at his words and my knees go weak under me. His arm wraps around my back keeping me from melting into a puddle on the floor. I moan when his hands cup my bottom to lift me up so he can press his hardness into me. 

_"Tell me yes..."_ He bends his face close to mine and presses his full lips to mine. His tongue entering my mouth as it wraps around my own. His hands knead my ass before he lightly trails his fingers over under my skirt to play along my naked thigh. 

_"Yes...yes..more..."_ I say against his mouth. He grabs the back of thighs and lifts me up to wrap my legs around him. Everything goes dark for a split second and I find myself in Asmo's bedroom. 

Asmo's eyes glow faintly as he pulls my shirt over my head before he drops to his knees in front of my pulls my skirt down. I lean against the bed as he pulls one of my legs higher, resting it on his shoulder. My breath hitches as he places a kiss on the inside of my thigh before he grazes the sharp points of his fangs against my sensitive skin. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...you smell so good...I just want to eat you open...over and over again."_ His sharp teeth sink into my thigh and he laps up my blood. With each pull of his mouth I feel my core grow hotter and wetter. I fall back against the bed as an orgasm tears through me and my body shudders from the pleasure. 

_"_ _Ahhnnn_ _...!"_ Asmodeus looks up at me from between my legs as he skims his fingers over my wetness through my underwear. 

_"Do you want more?"_

_"_ _Mmm_ _..."_

_"I'll take that as a yes."_ He pushes me farther into the bed before removing the rest of his clothing. 

_"I think I'll bite here next..."_ He reaches behind my and undoes the clasp to my bra, letting my breasts out. He cups my breasts in his hands before drawing one hardened peak into his mouth and sinking his fangs in. My body bows up into him, pleasure and pain becoming one in my mind. His hand slips into the front of my underwear and his fingers part my wetness. My moans become louder and louder as he moves his finger inside me and his mouth pulls against my breast taking in my blood. Asmo grows hard against me and he stops his fingers for a moment to pull my under down my legs. 

Asmo slowly sinks into my body and I moan as I wrap my legs around him. He captures my mouth with his own and I can taste a hint of my blood on his tongue. He breaks our kiss before dropping his face to my throat and again I cry out as his fangs break the skin. 

_"_ _Asmo_ _..._ _ahh_ _..._ _ahnn_ _!"_ My body spasms around Asmo and he moans against my throat as his pleasure peaks. He licks my throat as he takes in the blood that escaped from his fang marks. 

His gaze is fevered and he is still hard inside me.

_"More...?"_

_"More..."_ I moan. 

By the time Asmodeus finishes with me my body is covered in bite marks. He didn't take enough blood to cause me harm. My body is languid in his arms as his fingers trace lightly down my naked sides. My eyes close and I drift off to sleep in the arms of my lusty vampire. 


	4. Sinful Chocolate Beel Valentine's Card

_Valentine Party for Two_

_(Based on_ _Devilgram_ _story from_ _Beel_ _card from event)(Spoiler:Beel has you help make him chocolate for a Valentine's dessert party_ _. After a first failed attempt you help him make more_ _. The party goes well and_ _Beel_ _asks to talk to you in private where he tells you that Levi told him the true meaning of Valentine's day_ _. I chose to 'kiss him'_ _Beel_ _wants to spend more time kissing you in his bedroom.)(Here's my perverse version😘)(smut)_

Beel pulls me into his lap and I wrap my arms around his neck. His lips caress mine softly at first before his kiss turns feverish. His tongue slides into my mouth and I moan into his mouth as his hands travel down my back pulling me flush against his body. I can feel his fingers as they slide up the back of my shirt and I shiver when his hands whisper down my sides to my hips. 

Beel breaks our kiss, trailing his lips down my neck, his tongue licks across my skin causing me to moan as I tilt my head back to give him better access. His hands slide up my sides as he lifts my shirt up and over my head. He nuzzles the space between my breasts as his fingers trace along the outside of my bra causing my nipples to harden under his touch. His finger flicks over one hard peak before he pinches it between his fingers. My breasts grow heavy under his hands and I feel myself grow wetter with my arousal. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...these look good..."_ His teeth grazes my nipple through my bra and my hips jerk against the growing hardness in Beel's pants. Beel unhooks the back of my bra before sliding it down my shoulders. I bite the corner of my lip in anticipation as Beel lowers his head and pulls one taunt nipple into his mouth as his hand caresses the other. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _..._ _Beel_ _..."_ I moan out and grind myself against him in an effort to soothe the increasing ache between my thighs. I push my hands up Beel's shirt and marvel at the feel of hard muscle that makes me want trace my tongue across his stomach and _lower_ things. Beel reaches down and pulls his shirt over his head before kissing me again. Our chests press against each other and my nipples become painfully hard. My hand glides lower on his stomach as I push it down the front of his pants, his hips buck when my fingers close around his hard tip. He growls into my mouth before he lifts me up to lie me across his bed. He grabs the waist of my jeans, pulling them down my legs along with my underwear. He slides his hands under me, lifting my hips off the bed as he pulls me closer to his mouth. 

_"Wait..._ _Beel_ _..._ _AHHNNN_ _!"_ My moans become louder as Beel's tongue lavs across my sensitive core and cry out as his fingers press into me. Beel growls against me and the vibrations along with his fingers thrusting inside me sends me over the edge. He slowly removes his fingers from my spasming body and I instantly ache to have him in there once more. Beel bites the inside of my thigh lightly before he moves back up my body and I spread my legs out farther to accommodate his larger body. He pushes his pants down his legs before settling in between my thighs. His hardness touches my entrance as he slowly eases inside me. I gasp at the pleasant fullness as his hips meet mine. 

" _Ahhh_ _..._ _Beel_ _..."_ I moan his name as I clutch onto him as his thrusts become deeper and faster. My legs wrap around him and I dig my heel into him urging him to go faster and harder. Beel flips my body around without even pull himself out and grabs my wrists as he pulls me back against him, thrusting into me deeply from behind. All I can do is scream out his name repeatedly as his husky moans join in with mine. 

_"_ _Beel_ _..._ _Beel_ _...oh!_ _Ahnnn_ _!"_ My body shatters around him but he continues his fervent thrusts into my body and before I can come down from one orgasm he throws me onto a second one but this time he joins in with me. 

We both collapse onto his bed, out chests heaving and my body shaking with aftershocks of multiple orgasms. I hear the sound of wrappers as Beel bends down and pulls the chocolate he made me off his bedside table and unwraps one. 

_"Say_ _Ahh_ _..."_ He holds the small ball of chocolate up for me, it hovers over my lips and I open up my mouth so he can place it on my tongue. Sweet Dark chocolate with a hint of salt melts on my tongue. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...these are good_ _Beel_ _!"_ He bends down and kisses me, sliding his tongue in my mouth. 

_"They are, aren't they? Want some more?"_

_"As long as you keep feeding me like that."_

He feeds me chocolate in between hot kisses and we spend the rest of our Valentine's day together indulging in bittersweet chocolate. 


	5. AsmoXReaderXBeel (genie event smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Genie Event when Asmo brings up having a threesome with the player and Beel

AsmoXReaderXBeel

(Smut, smut...oh and more smut)(pretend this takes place in a bedroom and not the common room) (Anyone else LIVING for these outfits?!?!?!?! Because I sure the fuck am!!!😍😍😍🤤🤤🤤)

Beel's face turns red as Asmo tells him about what he meant when he says threesome. 

_"So you really wasn't talking about eating?"_ Beel asks slightly sad that Asmodeus wasn't talking about food. 

_"We can eat, but it just won't be food that we are eating."_ Asmo says suggestively as he walks up behind me his hands slide down my hips. Asmodeus had me change into an outfit that resembled the ones the brothers were wearing. Sheer legged pants ballooned down my legs. My torso showed under a top lined with tinkling jewels that jingles when I move. Asmo moves my hair before nibbling down the side of my neck. I watch Beel as he stares at us, a new kind of hunger forming on his face. 

_"Doesn't she look good? Because this right here tastes amazing_ _. Don't you want to try_ _Beel_ _?"_ Asmo says, tempting his brother forward. His warm wet tongue draws a line down my neck to my shoulder and his hands move up, inching their way under my top. I hear the tinkling of jewels before his hands cup my breasts. I moan and feel my face flush. Beel pulls the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth and I can see that the temptation has won over in his mind as he steps forward. 

_"I want to taste..."_ His eyes are locked on my lips. I lift my arms out towards him and he lets me wrap them around his neck before crashing his mouth to mine. He hums into my mouth as his tongue delves inside. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...good...want more..."_ Beel says and I hear Asmo laugh against my throat. My throat is going to be covered in kiss marks from Asmo. 

Beel grabs me around the waist and lifts me up into the air. I can hear him saying _more_ lowly to himself as he places me on the bed. 

He kisses me again his hands traveling over the bare skin of my torso. He sits up for a moment and looks at my top before he bends down and bites the middle between my breasts and tears it in half with his teeth. _Holy shit!_

_"No!_ _Beel_ _! Why couldn't you just take it off her like a normal person?!"_ Asmodeus yells. He has removed his clothes and I bite my lip as my eyes run across his lithe body. He is muscular, but in a soft way and has no hair on his body. My eyes trail lower before looking back up. He smiles naughtily. 

_"Like what you see?"_ Asmo purrs. Beel pulls a nipple into his mouth before I can answer Asmo. His teeth graze over the harden tip and he bites down lightly as he pulls on it. 

_"More...I want to taste more..."_ He drops down my body and pulls my pants down my legs. He spreads my thighs apart and before I can tell him to wait he presses his mouth onto me. 

_"_ _Aahhhnnnn_ _!"_ I cry out as I feel Beel's tongue running across sensitive skin. 

_"Looks like_ _Beel_ _figured out what I meant by eating."_ My brain isn't even working correctly enough to be able to give Asmodeus a smartass remark for that comment. 

Asmo tilts my face up to him, taking in my expression has extreme pleasure courses through my body. My mind blanks for a moment as an orgasm rips through my body, I try to pull away from Beel's face but he captures my thighs in his arms keeping me where he wants me and another orgasm shatters what's left of my brain cells. He takes one last long lick as my body shakes under him. 

Asmodeus takes in my blissed out expression. 

_"Don't even think that you're done, because the night is just beginning."_ I don't even know how to respond. 

_"_ _Beel_ _, trade me spots."_ Beel swaps spots with Asmo who turns me onto my stomach. Beel pulls off his clothing and my brain fires back to life so that I can memorize every inch of Beel's hard body. I push myself up onto my knees so that my face is level with Beel's abs. The temptation to run my tongue across his stomach is too hard to resist. 

_"Looks like someone else is hungry now."_ Asmodeus says as me rubs himself against my opening before thrusting inside. I moan lowly as my tongue follows a light trail of hair low on Beel's abdomen. Beel's hand twine in my hair pushing my head lower. I look up into his face, wanting to see his expression as I take him inside my mouth. He groans huskily and I want to watch his face as he becomes completely undone. 

I'm completely caught between the two as they have their way with my body. I can tell Beel is trying not to thrust himself down my throat. He is holding himself back. 

Asmodeus thrusts deep inside me as I moan around Beel, who moans from the vibrations in my throat. Asmo stills as his pleasure peaks and I hear him moan. Asmo pulls himself out of my body and Beel wastes no time by pulling me into his lap and thrusting roughly into my body. His thrusts are deep and fast, as he releases what ever energy that he had been holding back just moments before. All I can do is hold onto his shoulders as he moves us so that he can find a position that will have him sinking deeper inside my body. He hits a certain spot inside me that makes me cry out more. He notices the change in my moans and keeps hitting it over and over again. I dig my nails into his shoulder and he doesn't even notice when my nails leave half moon shapes into his skin. 

_"_ _Beel_ _..._ _Beel_ _..._ _Mmmnnn_ _!!"_ I completely come apart around him as he keeps driving forward through it before he thrust deeply and comes inside me. 

I pant, feeling that Beel is still completely hard inside me still. I look to Asmodeus, who is hard again and stroking himself as he watches Beel take me. 

Our night is just beginning...


	6. Sacrifice For Mammon

Mammon Vampire Event

Sacrifice for Mammon Card Story

Smut

_"_ _Mmm_ _...ah!"_ Sharp fangs nip at my bottom lip and Mammon pulls it into his mouth as he runs his tongue across my lip, licking up small droplets of blood.

_"Oh...you taste so good...more_ _. I want more of your blood."_ Biting kisses are pressed into my neck before Mammon sinks his fangs inside. Pain and then a spreading pleasure comes from the area at my neck where his fangs have sunk inside. With each small intake of my blood a tingling pleasure builds in my core and small throaty moans leave my mouth. My knees become weak and I almost fall, but Mammon grabs me around the waist, tugging my body flush to his. 

_"Woah, where are ya goin? I'm not done yet."_ He sits down at the edge of his bed, pulling me into his lap. I rock forward on his lap, my body is growing uncomfortably hot, an erotic pleasure I've never felt before is sitting me on fire from the inside out. 

_"How do you like my bite? Our fangs have an aphrodisiac in them, you should be warming up soon."_ Soon? I was on fucking fire now, I wanted more, no I _needed_ more. 

_"Mammon..."_ I moan his name as I grind down on his lap, I can feel him hardening underneath me. His blue eyes watch me, and I can see the heat building in their depths. 

_"What do ya want? You need to ask for it."_ He lowers his head, his teeth nipping at the swelled skin of my cleavage, my nipples harden as his thumb brushes over one taunt point. 

_"Please..."_ I don't want to beg, but I'm close to it. 

_"Please what?"_ His fangs sink completely inside and fireworks go off in my brain. So much for not begging. My hand slips between our bodies and I palm his hard length through his jeans. 

_"Say it..."_ He presses his mouth to mine, teasing my lips with his tongue and the edges of his teeth. 

_"_ _This..."_ My fingers dip into his pants, wrapping around his blunt tip. " _I want_ _this..."_

_"Good girl..."_ He smiles against my mouth before lifting me up. He pulls my shirt over my head and I shimmy out of my jeans. My fingers finds the buttons of his shirt, I want to press my mouth against the tanned muscle of his chest and to slide my tongue across his stomach. 

He lifts me back up and I wrap my legs around him, my mouth sucking on his neck as he places me onto his bed. Mammon throws his shirt off before he sits against his headboard. I sit up as he watches me, his hand going to his pants, pulling out his hard cock, he crooks a finger beckoning me forth. 

_"This what you wanted?"_ He palms himself, sliding his hand up and down himself. I crawl up his body and do what I've been wanting to, run my tongue down his tanned chest to the muscle of his stomach. The tip of my tongue traces the contours of the muscles on his abdomen and I feel it on my tongue as he shivers. His hand reaches down to grab my chin, his thumb swiping over and between my lips. He shivers again as my hand finds his hard length. His fingers tangle in my hair as I go lower on his body. My tongue swipes over his tip before I lick down his length, and his hips jolt when I sink my mouth over him. 

_"_ _Mmmm_ _...."_ I hear his husky moan and it urges me on. I can feel Mammon's body tightening when he suddenly grabs my arm. He flips me onto my stomach and enters inside me in one quick thrust. My scream of ecstasy echoes inside his room and it doesn't take long before I come around him. My body overly sensitive from his bite has me coming again and again. I've never had back to back orgasms and I can feel my insides throbbing in time with his thrusts. 

Mammon's tongue traces over the back of my neck before he sinks his teeth inside of me again. My body jolts and his thrusts quicken before his body stills as his pleasure peaks inside me. 

Mammon continues to have his way with my body throughout the entire night. He never takes more than a small bit of blood, but my body is covered in his bites and kiss marks. I pass out sometime in the middle and wake sprawled over his chest while his finger traces lazy patterns onto my back. 

_"Do you want to become my eternal sacrifice, I want you to stay with me_ _. Forever."_

_"I'm yours, forever."_ I whisper, he presses a finger to his fang. Blood drips, and he places it into my my mouth. 

" _Forever_..."


	7. Meet me after school(Asmo Card)

Meet Me After School

(Smut)

Asmo Card Devilgram Story

Spoiler Warning!!!!!!

Short summary for those who haven't read the story.

Asmo and player both receive detention after Asmo kept bothering the player during class. 

Lucifer, Mammon, and Satan don't want to leave the player alone with Asmo for obvious reasons. Mammon, Satan and Lucifer leave, but Lucifer ends up coming back. 

Lucifer gets a message from Satan saying he is needed by Lord Diavolo. The message was actually sent by Asmo (who knew that Asmo was smart enough to hack Satan’s account to send Lucifer a fake message!) 

After Lucifer leaves Asmo starts to become extra flirty. The player has the option of Kiss Him, Hug Him, and get the paperwork done. Obviously I chose “Kiss him” Reader kisses Asmo

picture below from ending

AsmoXReader

The tip of Asmo’s tongue slides along my bottom lip, teasing the seams of my mouth and I open up to him 

He grabs me around the waist and lifts me onto the desk as he steps between my thighs. Asmo’s kisses change from light and leisurely to biting, his tongue feeling along mine. 

His fingers glide up my sides, soft tingles following their wake. My hands dive into his soft hair, the curling ends wrapping around my fingers. I open my thighs, letting him move closer to my body so I can pull him closer to me. He smiles against my mouth as his hands go to my hips. 

_“What if someone comes in?”_ Asmo’s mouth is on my neck now, his tongue leaving a warm wet trail down to the cleavage, his fingers undoing some of the buttons so he can place hot kisses on my chest.

_“Everyone is gone by now, and Lucifer won't be coming straight back. Lord_ _Diavolo_ _will have him busy for awhile. Even if it was actually me that sent the message, he won't pass up the chance to talk to Lucifer.”_

_“We are going to get into deep shit if we get caught.”_

_“Oh come on! Isn't it more thrilling this way?”_ A naughty grin spreads across his face. The look having me give in to his whims. Asmo was a temptation that I had a hard time resisting.

Asmos hands find their way to the underside of my skirt, his fingers sliding across the edges of my underwear, teasing touches to elicit small moans from my throat. He pulls my body close to the edge of the desk as he grasps my underwear, pulling the silky material down my legs. He grins as he puts them into his jacket pocket before he takes his jacket off. 

_“Lean back...”_ He goes to his knees in between my legs, his arms wrapping my thighs as he spreads them apart, I shiver as he blows against my wet center, teasing me with kisses on my thighs. I throw my head back, as I try to contain my moan as Asmo’s mouth meets my core. I fall back against the desk as I cover my mouth, my body shakes, and my hips undulate against his mouth. 

_“_ _Mmmm_ _..._ _Ahh_ _!”_ A moan escapes me as my hands go to Asmo’s head between my legs, and I bite my lip to keep my mouth shut. Shivers run up my body as my hips rise up off the desk of their own accord and I can't help but cry out when Asmo's fingers slide inside me. My body starts to quiver and my core tightens, just when I'm about to come he pulls his fingers out of me. 

_"_ _Asmo_ _..."_ I groan, my body left on the edge. 

_"I want you to come with me inside."_ My body tightens on that comment, he unbuckles his pants before slipping inside me. A look of ecstasy fills his face as he sinks inside, I throw my head back and he licks up the column of my throat. Asmo pulls down my bra, letting my breasts spill out, his fingers roll the hardened peaks, adding already to my mounting pleasure. 

Asmo's mouth latches onto mine as my moans start to spill out, I can't keep them in anymore. His tongue presses against mine, my hands dig into his shoulders as waves of pleasure crash over me and Asmo stiffens as his own pleasure peaks. 

My body hasn't even come down completely when I hear crashing behind us. Asmo looks up and smirks at whoever just dropped something to the floor and I look behind me. Mammon is standing at the door, gawking, while rubbing his forehead, which has a red mark from him tripping and crashing into a desk knocking off glass to crash to the floor. 

_"Ouch! And what the hell_ _Asmo_ _?! Did you...fucking with me right now?!"_

_"No, I'm not fucking with YOU, I'm pretty sure I fucked her not you."_ I stand up, as I try to straighten my skirt liquid drips down my thighs. 

_"You...you put your man juice in her! What the fuck_ _Asmo_ _!"_

_"I didn't put it IN her, I put it ON her_ _. I pulled out before I came."_ I'm not sure whether I should laugh at Asmo or smack him. 

_"Damn it_ _Asmo_ _! I was her first!"_

_"Uh...Mammon, you were my first pact."_ I try to correct him. 

_"You idiot, you were told not to say something so misleading."_ Asmo tells Mammon _._

_"But...but why_ _Asmo_ _?! He's a man whore who is obsessed with his own reflection?!"_

_"And you're a scummy idiot obsessed with his credit card and what he can steal from his brothers!"_ I decide I would just let the two argue, once they got going it would be awhile before they even remembered what they were even arguing about. As I make my way out of the classroom I run face first into a wall of warm heat and fall backwards onto my ass. I look up into the momentarily stunned face of Lucifer before anger colors his face as he looks down my body for his gaze to freeze for a moment before he looks away. _Uh_ _oh..._ my skirt had flared up, putting on display the fact I had no underwear on and just had sex. _We were in so much fucking trouble_ _._

I look over at Asmo and Mammon who still haven't noticed Lucifer's presence. Lucifer holds out his hand, helping me off the floor. He grabs my chin and mouths, _My room. Now._ Before he pushes me out the door and locks it. 

Sound cuts off from the room for a moment before I hear Lucifer yelling at both Mammon and Asmodeus. I'm not sure what kind of punishment I am about to receive, but I know one thing, I really need to learn how to resist the temptation that is Asmodeus. 

(I am doing Satan's card from the picnic event next, unfortunately those are the only two cards I have so far)


	8. Lucifer's Punishment

Lucifer's Punishment

(Of course it's smut)(explicit)

(Posted Asmo's Card a couple of days ago on Wattpad and a lot of people asked for a continuation of that. Make sure to read it before this one)

(I've had a lot of people asking for a continuation to Asmo's Card where the Reader gets sent to Lucifer's room after he finds out about her and Asmo having sex in the classroom. So enjoy😏😘)

I pace around Lucifer's bedroom after I make a quick stop in his bathroom to wash my inner thighs off. I was kicking Asmo's ass later. Though I shouldn't be mad at him when I fully participated in our little after school activity, but damn it. I was too easy for him. And it wasn't just him, it was all the brothers I had a weakness for. It might be a common thing here in the Devildom to have multiple partners, but in the human realm they had some not so nice names for girls who slept around. I knew I was an absolute slut for the brothers, but they were literally the only ones that made me feel that way. In the human world I could count the number of men I had been with on one hand and still have fingers left over, but here? I had seven drugs of choice and I was not looking to go to rehab. I lie back on Lucifer's bed, the softness surrounding my body. Lucifer was taking forever, I wonder how he was punishing them? Mammon didn't do anything besides accidently knock over some glass, but I could imagine Lucifer would find a reason to make him join Asmo in punishment. How was Lucifer planning to punish me? 

Thinking about Lucifer and punishments has me growing antsy as I lie against his bed. My mind wonders off into what kinds of punishments I would _love_ Lucifer to give me. Did wanting him to spank me make me a masochist? Or does he have to do something a little harder? Thoughts of Lucifer tying me to his bed as he does what he pleases has my thighs rubbing together as my dirty day dream takes on a life of its own. My hands wonder down my body to the area between my legs and I moan out loud when my fingers brush over my over sensitive clit. My eyes drift closed as my mind wanders into the rated X cinema inside my mind and my fingers move faster over my clit. 

_"_ _Mmmm_ _.....Ah?!"_ Large hands grip my wrist just as I am about to come.I open my eyes to meet Lucifer's dark gaze as he pulls my arms above my head.

_"Someone really wants punished..."_ His deep voice sends a shiver to all the right places. _Yes please..._

Lucifer

Coming up with suitable punishments for both my idiot brothers sometimes takes a little imagination. Mammon is currently hanging upside down, nude, with a pile of money under him. What he doesn't know is that the money is an illusion. 

Asmodeus on the other hand...he now has on a chastity belt on and is locked in a room full of mirrors that are all enchanted to not show any reflection. It might not sound like a harsh punishment to some, but to Asmodeus it was fitting. He would be getting a separate punishment later for deceiving me with a false message from Satan. That one would take a little more creativity.

As I reach my bedroom door I hear soft moans coming from inside. She doesn't even notice when I slip quietly inside my bedroom, she is so absorbed in what she is doing. She bites onto her lip as her fingers work over her wet clit. She moans again and whispers my name and my already hardening cock becomes painful. I know she is about to come by the way her breathing is picking up and her fingers are working faster. I throw my shirt over my head and undo the button on my pants.Guess it's time for her punishment to begin. I grab her wrists and her eyes fly open. _Mmm_ _...I was going to enjoy this_ _._

Reader

I let out an involuntary squeak and then a moan as Lucifer's knee presses against my core, my arms are pinned above my head. 

_"If I recall you were supposed to be here for punishment. This...doesn't look like you are feeling any remorse over doing exactly what I told you and_ _Asmodeus_ _not to do."_

_"Before you yell at me can you remove your knee?"_

_"No."_ I huff but then he rubs his knee against me in a way that has me crying out. _Mmm_ _..._

_"Lucifer..."_ I moan his name, I feel like I'm going to come. He stops rubbing against me. 

_"What were you imagining while you were rubbing your pussy?"_ Dirty talk from Lucifer has my nipples hardening and my body growing wetter. He bends down to whisper in my ear.

_"Tell me, maybe I can make it come true."_ His tongue runs over the shell of my ear and I shiver. My blush spreads down my whole body and I clamp my mouth shut. Lucifer moves away from my body, he straddles my legs the only thing touching me is the hand that is holding my wrists together. I squirm under him, his gaze making me hot. I look away from his face and down the line of his body. I can see his erection pressing against his pants. 

_"What can I do to make you talk?"_ He says almost to himself before a sadistic grin spreads slowly across his face. He uses his free arm to slide down his body before it delves into his pants. He pulls out his erection before he starts to stroke himself. I almost have a hands free orgasm from the sight. I look to the side, the sight is almost too much for me to handle. 

_"Look at me."_ He growls huskily. " _Are you going to tell me what you were imagining?"_ I'm about to have a sensory overload from listening to his panting breaths and seeing him stroke himself. 

_"Yes I'll tell you."_

_"Good girl."_ He crashes his mouth to mine and I feel him shudder before he comes on my thighs. 

_"Was it knowing that_ _Asmo_ _and I fucked or was it seeing his come on my thighs what pissed you off more?"_ The question flies out of my mouth before I could think otherwise. 

_"Both."_ He flips my body around and lifts my skirt before his hand connects over my ass. _"Now tell me what you were imagining."_ He gives me another resounding slap, this time to my other ass cheek. I cry out and not just from pain. 

_"That!"_

_"That what?"_ He purrs, delivering another slap.

_"I was imagining you spanking and then fucking me."_ He pulls me off the bed and pulls my shirt over my head followed by my bra then he drags me over his lap. He flips my skirt up before his large hands run over my ass cheeks he makes a humming noise in his chest before he brings his palm down. His other hand moves between my thighs as he runs his fingers over my clit. He alternates between delivering stinging slaps and sliding his fingers over my sensitive core. He continues the exquisite torture until he has me screaming his name as I come. 

_"Will you let_ _Asmo_ _fuck you in a classroom again."_ I can't even answer him. _Will I let_ _Asmo_ _fuck me again in an empty classroom? If he gave me this sort of punishment I was willing to have a full on orgy with his other brothers in an empty classroom._ My body shivers just thinking about it. 

_"Are you ready to continue?"_ He pulls me so I straddle his lap and he pushes inside me. I scream out his name, and he grips my thighs as he pushes me back onto the bed. He pounds into my body and my nails scratch down his back and he nips at my lips. His hand finds my ass cheek and he delivers a slap to it for bloodying his back. 

_"Lucifer....Lucifer..._ _Ahhh_ _!"_ My body clenches around him but he continues his relentless thrusting before sending me into the hardest orgasm I've ever had this time though he joins me. 

_"Don't think we are done, your punishment is just beginning."_

_"Punish me..."_


	9. Vampire Event (LuciferXAsmodeusXSatanXReader)

LuciferXAsmodeusXSatanXReader

Vampire Event (Veryyyyy Smutty, explicit)

(I seen the story when someone posted it to Facebook, so unfortunately I can't supply y'all with a picture😣)

The three demon turned vampires before close in around me as their eyes glow with their increasing hunger to feed on my blood. My body shivers with both fear and anticipation as Lucifer, Asmo, and Satan press into my body from all sides. Lucifer cups my chin as he tilts my head up so that I can meet his glowing eyes. Red and black swirl in their depths and I can feel myself being sucked it.

_"Our fangs produce an aphrodisiac as we feed. Your body will ache with both pain and pleasure as we sink our fangs into you."_ He dips his head before running his tongue across my lips. I open my mouth automatically and he chuckles before sliding his tongue into my mouth. I can feel the edge of his fangs against my lips and tongue as his mouth devours mine. Hands slide up my side, lifting my shirt as Lucifer breaks our kiss to have Satan slide my shirt over my head.

_"Well, look who had nothing under their night_ _shirt."_ My nipples harden as I feel their gaze roaming my naked body. I feel a hand trailing down my naked spine and one over the swell of my hips. Satan's lips graze one side of my neck as Asmodeus licks along the other. Lucifer holds out my wrist, his lips tracing over the pulse. He holds my gaze as he bites down into my skin at the same time the others do. A shock of pain floods through me before it's instantly followed by searing hot pleasure. My knees buckle and one of them holding me around the waist keeps me from hitting the ground.

I can feel every pull of their mouths as it makes a direct line to my clit and I can feel myself growing wet. Lucifer pulls his mouth away, his tongue gliding over his bite marks and I watch the wounds disappear. The others do the same and then I feel myself being lifted in the air as Satan picks me up and puts me on the bed. He peels the shirt off over his head before pushing me back into the bed.

_"Satan...._ _Mmmnnn_ _...._ _Ahhh_ _!"_ He pushes my thighs apart, his teeth sinking into my inner thigh as his fingers find my center. His tongue licks over the wound before he strokes it down a more sensitive area.

_"Satan just went straight for it."_ Asmodeus says as he climbs on the bed naked. His mouth finds mine as his hands caress my breasts. I moan into Asmo's mouth as Satan laps at my center, his fangs grazing across tender flesh. Asmo breaks our kiss to pull one hardened nipple into his mouth before his teeth sink into my breast around my nipple. I feel myself falling over the edge as the sensations from Asmo's bite and Satan's mouth combine.

Lucifer watches over the three of us as he slowly removes his clothing. My eyes lock on his before they make their way down his hard body.

_"Don't just look at Lucifer, I want your attention too."_ Asmo pouts as he takes my hand to place it on his hard length. I stroke my hand over him and euphoria fills his gaze.

_"_ _Ahh_ _...that feels amazing..."_ Asmodeus purrs as I slide my hand over his length. Hands wrap around my body as I am lifted off the bed as Lucifer pulls me away from Asmo and Satan.

_"Lucifer! You jackass! I was getting ready to put it inside her! Let her go."_ Satan yells at Lucifer, his eyes turning red from anger.

_"No."_

_"Don't fight you two. She has more than one place you can go in."_ Asmo smiles naughtily.

_"Exactly."_ Lucifer says and then bites deeply into my neck as he slips his hard length inside me. I cry out as I here Satan move behind me, his fingers thrusting in my other opening before I feel the blunt edge of his hard cock slowly push inside.

_"Fuck...so damn tight..."_ Satan moans against my neck as him and Lucifer find a rhythm inside me. Asmo turns my head towards him as he stands on the bed. Lucifer wraps an arm around Asmo's waist to keep him steady on the bed.

_"I want some love too..."_ Asmo says as he grips my chin bringing my mouth toward him. My tongue laps at his tip before I suck him into my mouth. My body is overflowing with pleasure and I moan around Asmodeus as Lucifer and Satan continue to thrust into my body. Asmo's hands sink into my hair as his body stiffens before he pulls out and comes on my breasts. He bends down and seals his mouth to mine in a biting kiss.

_"Good girl..."_ He purrs. Lucifer pulls me forward so him and Satan can thrust farther into my body and I scream. Asmo's eyes are locked on where my body is connected to the others and he starts to stroke himself as he watches his brothers come inside me.

The three of us come together repeatedly throughout the night, my body is taken in every way possible, leaving me shaking from the multiple orgasms that have rocked through my body. My body clenches when they finally pull out of me, hot liquid dripping from between my thighs. Lucifer pulls me into his arms and the others follow, the night is ending and they have turned back into demons.

_"We may have taken more than we should."_ Satan says.

_"We should make it up to her."_ Asmo touches my cheek, my head is nestled against Lucifer's shoulder.

_"I guess that means she'll just have to be ours forever."_ Lucifer says.

_"Forever..."_ The other two chorus.

_Forever..._

  
  



	10. The Sleepy Detective

_"So can we continue where we left off?"_ Belphie tunes out Luke who is still yelling from the other side of the door. _"Noooo! It can't be true! Simeon and Barbatos can't be lovers!"_

 _"Belphie, we really should tell Luke the truth, he is Mmm!"_ Belphie seals my mouth with his in an attempt to bring my focus back to him, his tongue presses against my lips seeking entry into my mouth. Luke is still crying from the other side of the door.

_"Why would Simeon be lovers with a Demon! And Lord Diavolo's butler at that!"_

_"Tch...maybe we should do something to make him leave?"_ Belphie's eyes light up as an idea pops into his head. He pulls my shirt over my head before lifting me up and placing me against his door with a thud that could be heard from the hallway. Luke's tirade pauses in time for Belphie to dip his head and pull one of my nipples into his mouth through the thin material of my bra. I cry out before I can seal my mouth shut to keep from being heard. I glare down at Belphie who has the nerve to grin naughtily at me before his hand delves down my pants and I moan loudly as his fingers brush against my clit.

 _"What's that noise...what are you two doing?"_ Luke asks, his voice shaking.

 _"Damn it Belphie! Stop...oh fuck..."_ I try to muffle a moan with my hand as a finger sinks inside me.

 _"Oh Holy Creator...are you...are you trying to defile my pureness?! I shouldn't be hearing this...this...unholy union..."_ Belphie moans loudly when I refuse to let out anymore noises and Luke screams from the hallway.

 _"My ears are being defiled! You demon!"_ I can hear him running down the hallway as he continues to scream about his pureness and being defiled by the evil demon.

 _"You're so bad..."_ I shake my head at Belphie who is sitting on the floor laughing while he pulls my pants down my legs.

_"The little puppy could use some fun in his pure life."_

_"You just want to see him defiled because it would amuse you."_

_"True. Now how about we get back to defiling you."_ He licks up my thigh from his vantage point on the floor, his teeth pressing into my skin. My knees buckle and his hands grasp me under my ass cheeks, pulling me to his face. His tongue licks across my stomach, he licks upward as he slowly stands up, lifting me off the floor.

 _"Are you planning on getting naked too or do I need to strip you?"_ I ask against his mouth, my tongue teasing along his lips.

 _"I am the one that is defiling you, remember?"_ He murmurs against my mouth.

 _"Mmm...Defile away but get naked first."_ His fingers rub over my bottom before finding my wet center as a laugh rumbles in his chest.

 _"Deal."_ He tosses me back on his bed and I go air born for a moment before I crash into dozens of pillows on his bed. Belphie pulls his shirt over his head, my gaze locking on the hard line of his body, my teeth sink into my lip as heat courses through my body.

He crawls his way up my body, his eyes darkening with lust before he places a biting kiss against my lips, his tongue pressing into my mouth. My hands slide up his back and down his back before and I can feel the shivers that break out along his skin from the soft touch of my fingers. His hand moves low on my stomach before he slides his fingers over my wet heat.

 _"Mmm..."_ He grabs my arms before his hands slide up to my wrists and he holds them over my body as he presses into me. Belphie's fingers slip lower before they press into my body. I moan as he draws my bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth nipping on it.

He spreads my thighs apart further as he makes room for himself in between my legs before I feel his hard tip pressing into my wet opening.

 _"Mmm...Belphie!"_ I moan his name as our bodies connect.

 _"Does this feel good? What about this?"_ He pinches my clit between his fingers, and I scream with pleasure, tingles running through my body.

 _"Mmm...I like that too."_ His grin is wolfish as he continues to thrust into my body. His hands grab my wrists, holding them above my head as he takes complete control of me. His thrusts become deeper and faster, his mouth relentless as he nips on my bottom lip. My body starts to shake as my body reaches toward an orgasm that has me screaming Belphie's name.

 _"Belphie!"_ He moans against my mouth as he reaches his own limits, his hips jerking forth before he stills. I whimper lightly as he pulls out of my body and collapse back on the bed.

 _"So, should we tell Luke that I lied or just let him believe that Simeon is lovers with Barbatos?"_ He laughs as I swat his arm.

_"You have the poor guy thinking the person he looks up to is his sleeping with a demon. Not that there is anything wrong with sleeping with a demon."_

_"Only you would think there is nothing wrong with sleeping with a demon, well I have completely defiled you so maybe that's why."_

_"Oh yes, I have been thoroughly defiled by the evil demon, Belphie. Tomorrow Mr. Sleepy Detective you should tell Luke the truth."_

_"Aw, but this is more fun. Don't be such a fun sucker."_

_"I am going to give you something fun to suck if you don't do your job correctly."_

_"Ohhh...sounds fun."_ He waggles his eyebrows and I throw a pillow at him. What am I supposed to do with him?


	11. Together Forever (Beel & Belphie)

They each sink their fangs into the sides of my neck and I only feel a moment of pain before pleasure starts from where they have bitten me and spreads like wild fire throughout my entire body. Belphie grabs my chin and I watch as he sinks one of his fangs into his plump bottom lip and blood drips from the small wound before he seals his mouth to mine, feeding me his blood. The metallic taste drips down my throat before heat explodes through my body and my knees buckle, Beel's strong arms catch me as my body convulses against him. I'm on fire and I can hear my own whimpers as they leave my throat.

 _"_ _Shh_ _...the pain only lasts for a moment, and then you will be like us, and we can keep you forever."_ Belphegor trails a finger down the side of my face, a fever lighting his eyes as he thinks about keeping me with him and Beel forever.

The pain in my body starts to die, before it is replaced by something else. Something that hungers for the two people in front of me. Hungers for more than just their bodies, I want their blood. I want to run my tongue down their necks before sinking my fangs into the tender flesh of his neck, blood runs hot from the two small wounds and I moan as it burns its way down my throat.

 _"_ _Mmm_ _...yes, good girl. You can take more. Fuck yes, that feels amazing."_ Belphie's body shudders under my hands that are working their way under his shirt. I want to feel his skin under my fingers as I drink from his, I can feel him against me as he starts to harden, his length pressing into my stomach. Beel walks up behind me and moves my hair from my neck before his teeth sink inside me. My body jolts and this time instead of the building heat from their bite earlier an orgasm rocks through my body that has me pulling my fangs out of Belphie's neck and collapsing against him.

 _"Did you just have an orgasm?"_ Belphie smirks and I can feel a deep rumbling in Beel's chest as he presses against me from the back. He sounds like a giant purring cat, his body thrusts forward against my ass and he shivers.

 _"She isn't the only one who had an orgasm, her blood tastes like pure pleasure."_ Beel's voice is deep, the timber of it making me shiver, he lifts me up and I squeak as he pushes me to the bed.

 _"More...I want more...strip."_ I pull my clothes off to Belphie laughing at Beel's hurried expression. 

_"Slow down_ _Beel_ _, we have all night."_

_"No, I want her, now!"_ Another squeak leaves my throat as Beel climbs up onto the bed and lifts my legs, spreading my thighs, before his hot wet tongue licks down my center. My back bows, my breath hitches, and then I start to moan headily. His fangs brushes against my clit before he turns his head and bites into my thigh. I scream in pleasure, my head tossing back and forth as I thrust my hips forward towards Beel. He makes a growling noise against my center and I can feel the vibrations from his mouth. Belphie crawls onto the bed by my head before he bends down to grab my chin, securing me for his kiss. His fingers find my hardened nipples before he rolls the taunt ends between his fingers I reach out my hand and slide it down the front of his body before I wrap my fingers around his hard erection, he moans into my mouth before he nips at my bottom lip. Heat climbs up my body and I grab Belphie around the neck so that I can sink my fangs into his neck as I continue to stroke him and he comes in my hand.

 _"_ _Mmm_ _..."_ He moans and the sound of his pleasure and the ministrations from Beel's tongue and fingers has my body clenching before I come. But I want more, need more. I push myself up before I push Beel back onto the bed and straddle his lap, lining his tip up with my opening as I push my hips downward. We both groan and I sink my teeth into his neck, and he shivers. My thirst for their blood driving me to claim them, my hips pull up before I slam back down onto of him. Fingers on my hips alert me to Belphie as he pushes me forward, bearing my ass to him, Beel slips from my opening and I feel as Belphie grabs his brother's hard cock and presses it back into my body, his fingers slide against my opening. Belphie presses his fingers against my back opening, they are slick and hot as they press into my body and I have no clue when he grabbed a bottle of lube to apply to my other opening. He bites into my neck when he finally sinks inside me. We have exchanged blood so many times this night that I don't feel as much pain when he slips his erection into my ass. My body is extremely full between him and Beel moving inside me and I can feel my mind starting to blank from the erotic pleasure of them finding a rhythm as they push in and out of my body repeatedly. Our moans and the sounds of the three of us coming together fill the room, blood drips from the multiple bite marks that each of us have put on each other.

 _"_ _Mmm_ _..._ _Beel_ _..._ _Belphie_ _!"_ I cry out their names on a loud moan as my body clenches around them, they both groan as my body tightens around them as they both reach their peaks in my body. I place a kiss on Beel's mouth before turning around and kissing Belphie as they pull out of my body. My eyes are starting to close against my will, my body is completely sated, my stomach full from taking their blood. I lay on top of Beel, my head tucked under his and Belphie is curled into my side, he is already falling asleep, a look of tired bliss on his face.

 _"I am glad that you chose to become a vampire with us, now we can keep you with us forever."_ Beel says in a sexy timber, his voice low as sleep comes over him.

 _"_ _Mmm_ _. Me too, I am glad I can stay with you two forever."_ And I was, if I stay with these two I would look forward to our forever. 


	12. Survival Picnic (Mammon)

Rain falls down around us sticking our clothes further to our bodies as we seek shelter under a large tree that has dense leaves that keep us from getting even more wet. I bite my lip as I look at Mammon's shirt that is sticking to him like a second skin, highlighting the play of muscle underneath. 

_"See_ _somethin_ _' you like Sweetheart?"_ A naughty grin spreads across his face as he looks down the length of my body. His eyes coming to rest on my chest, my nipples are pressed against the thin fabric. 

_"Because I see_ _somethin_ _' that I like..."_ His hands splay across my hips, slightly under my shirt as he pulls me closer so that my body melds to his. His mouth presses to mine as his hands slide under my shirt to cup my breasts as he slides his thumbs over the hardened tips of my nipples. I rub my thighs together as my body grows wet that has nothing to do with the warm rain coming down around us. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...Mammon..."_ I sigh against his mouth. He pulls me down to the ground and I straddle across his lap as he leans back against the trunk of the large tree. The sound of rain pitter-patting against the leaves above us joins together with the sounds of our mingled breaths and low moans. Mammon presses biting kisses along my jaw and down the side of my neck. 

_"Mammon...we should...go back."_ He ignores me as his hands continue kneading my breast in delicious movements that have me throwing my head back and moaning as I rock my hips against Mammon's hardening erection. 

_"Fuck! I can't wait until we get back!"_ He rocks up into the V in my shorts, his hands sliding down to my hips to grind me harder down on top of him. I slip my hand down the front of his pants and wrap my fingers around him. He groans as my fingers slide down his length and his hips jerk under me. 

I pause and get up from his lap, we hadn't seen anyone all day and with the pouring of the rain I was sure no one was out here but us. 

_"What...oh fuck..."_ I slide my short and underwear down my legs before climbing back on top of him I pull out his erection and line him up with my opening before slowly sliding down on him. His leans his head back against the tree as a husky moan leaves his mouth, I kiss along the line of his throat and he growls before thrusting his hips upward. This time it is my turn to moan as he thrusts up. 

_"_ _Aahhh_ _!"_ His fingers dig into my hips as he starts to lose control over himself. Mammon lifts us both off the ground and places me on my feet before turning me around. He bends me over so I am leaving against the tree before slamming himself back inside. 

_"Mammon!_ _Aaaahhhh_ _!"_ I can't even control my voice as throaty moans echo into the woods around us. If there is anyone out here with us they would know exactly what we are doing right now, but even that thought doesn't stay in my mind long as Mammon loses himself over and over again inside my body. 

I can feel the building heat inside my core as I thrust back into Mammon, my body starts to quiver before I scream out my release and Mammon joins me. He pulls out of my body and I all but collapse against the trunk of the tree. 

_"We...should do...this again."_ Mammon pants and I grin up at him. 

_"Oh yeah_. _We can definitely do this again."_


	13. Caves Require Caution

Caves Require Caution

Based on Satan's UR+ card!

Spoilers! (In the Devilgram story for this card Satan and the player wind up in a cave after a water fight with Asmo and Mammon over a picture that Asmo had taken of Satan. While they are in the cave the tide comes in blocking up the exit. Mammon and Asmo come for them so for this scenario we will just pretend those two didn't cockblock the reader)

_"Satan was this your plan all along to get me alone in this cave away from the others?"_ The tide had come in not long after Satan had led me into the ocean cave effectively blocking off our exit. 

_"I would never do something so manipulative."_ The smug look on his face says otherwise as he pulls me closer to his warm body. 

_"Right..."_ I roll my eyes at him. Satan was a king at manipulation and I was pretty sure he had timed our _escape_ to the time where he could get me alone for a long amount of time without the others bothering us. 

_"It might get too cold for you here since your human. Maybe we should do some sort of exercise."_

_"Satan, that is an awful pick up line, especially from you_ _. I don't suggest imitating_ _Asmo_ _anymore, it barely works for him and sure as hell doesn't work for you."_ Satan's face flushes and his jaw ticks. A hand moves to my ass and I jolt upward as Satan pinches one of my ass cheeks. His arm traps me to his body and I attempt to wiggle free. 

_"_ _Motherfuc_ _...._ _Mmmph_ _!"_ Satan's mouth slams to mine effectively cutting off my pissed off tirade as he sweeps his tongue along mine. I can't help the moan that escapes my throat as his fingers trail up my naked spine before his hand clasps the back of my neck. Satan has a habit of taking me from pissed off to turned on in only a matter of seconds. That thought irks me further and I wiggle against Satan's lap in a halfhearted attempt to break out of his hold. He chuckles against my mouth, he knows me too well. 

Satan kisses down the side of my neck as his hand trails to the ties of my bathing suit top pulling on the strings so that it slides down my body. His hands cup my breasts and I throw my head back as I moan lightly from the feeling of his hands on me. 

_"I thought...the purpose...was to warm me up. Not strip me...._ _Mmm_ _!"_ I groan as he dips his head to pull a nipple into his mouth, his hot tongue sliding over the taunt peak. 

_"You feel pretty warm to me. Especially here."_ His hand slides down my stomach and into the front of my bathing suit bottoms. Satan's fingers trail over my wet clit and I grind against him. I can feel him growing hard underneath me. I run my hands down his chest and stomach and Satan groans as I slip my fingers into his swimming trunks to wrap around his hard tip. I rub my thumb over the tip of his cock spreading around the moisture that had gathered there. He bites my nipple and I press harder on his tip. 

_"Fuck! Stand up and take your bottoms off."_

I stand and slip my bottoms off as Satan pushes himself onto his knees. His arms wrap around my legs before he presses his face against my stomach. Satan's tongue makes a wet trail down my stomach as his fingers tease between my thighs. His tongue trails back up and to my mouth giving me a biting kiss. 

_"Turn around and put your hands against the wall_ _. If it's too uncomfortable I'll lift you up."_

I turn around and place my hands on the side of the cave where the rocks stuck out forming a natural shelf. 

_"Good girl."_ Satan spreads my thighs wider before sliding his hard tip against me before fitting himself inside. I moan as he stretches me and then moan again as he pulls out to thrust further inside. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _! Satan!"_ He grips my hips pulling me back into him as he finds his rhythm in his thrusts that has throaty moans echoing through the cave. One of his hands leaves my hip to reach around and stroke against my clit. 

_"_ _Ahh_ _!_ _Ahhhnn_ _!"_ Heat builds in my core from the combined pleasure and my knees almost give out when my orgasm rocks through my body. Satan groans as he feels my inner walls fluttering around him before he moans and loses himself inside me. My knees do give way then and Satan's arm around my waist keeps me from collapsing against the ground. 

_"We still have hours, don't even think we are through yet."_ Satan smirks as he lifts me into his arms and I wrap my legs around him as I get ready to enjoy the ride. 

The sound of a D.D.D. ringing interrupts us and Satan curse. 

_"Well fuck. So much for staying here longer."_ Satan looks at his phone like he cant decide whether to pick it up or throw it against the cave wall. But his mind is changed for him when the sound of water splashing and voices come from outside. 

_"Yo! What are you guys...what the fuck!?"_ Mammon yells as he rounds the corner seeing Satan and I completely naked. 

_"_ _Oohh_ _! I want to join!"_ Asmo squeals and Satan looks at both of them like he was going to drown them. 

_"I'm killing the both of you!"_ Satan yells before he chases his brothers out leaving me laughing after them. 


	14. Tequila and Demons

_Tequila and Demons_

(B

  
each event inspired)

I close my eyes as I stretch my body out to soak up the rays of sun as it bakes the water off my skin. The only thing I have missed since being in the Devildom has been the warmth of the sun on my skin. Which was sort of ironic because when I lived in the human realm I preferred the cool nighttime. A shadow casts over my closed eyelids and I open them to see Asmo on his hands and knees straddling my body. He grins and I catch the sweet smell of the alcohol he had been sipping in the shade on his breath. 

_"Wanna drink with me?"_ I raise my eyebrow. Demonus didn't have the same effect on me as it did demons much to their surprise. They could get completely drunk off it while it was like drinking water to me. He reaches beside him and wiggles a bottle of tequila in my face. I try to sit up but it is kind of hard with Asmo basically on top of me.

_"Up up up! When did you get tequila?!"_ I squeal in excitement. Mmm...margarita here I come! Tequila shots! Oooo! Dirty tequila shots! I had seven gorgeous men to lick salt off of...temptation at its finest! Bring on the Patron! I grab the bottle and do a happy dance over to the full bar set up in the beach. I hadn't even bothered to look at the lines of alcohol on the shelf since there usually wasn't any human ones. But I seen a couple of familiar names on the shelves. But I was already tasting the tequila. I wanted a margarita later. 

_"Ever did a tequila shot before?"_ I push Asmo down onto a stool. 

_"You mean with salt and lime?"_ He asks. 

_"Yep_ _. But I like to put a spin on mine_ _. Wanna play?"_ Reaching behind the bar I pull out some salt and a bunch of limes. Taking the patron I pour a few shots. Taking the lime wedge I hold it to Asmo. 

_"Put the lime like this in your mouth."_ I show him how to hold the lime in his teeth so the fleshy side was to me. I can see the curiosity building on his face as he does what I tell him. 

_"Now hold still and don't move."_ I straddle his lap as I lean in and lick his shoulder, moistening where I will put a small amount of salt. One of Asmo's hands moves to my back as he pulls me closer. Licking where I had poured the salt I throw back the tequila enjoying the burn of it going down my throat before bring my mouth to Asmo's and taking the lime from his mouth with my lips. 

_"_ _Hmmm_ _...I might like this way better than the normal way."_

_"Wanna try another way? It will be your turn though. You can drink_ _Demonus_ _if you want."_

_"I'm intrigued."_

_"Me too."_ I hear Lucifer say as I turn my head. 

_"Good thing more than one person can do this at once."_ I grin at him. This was going to be fun plus I was in a bathing suit so I didn't have to worry about having to take my shirt off. I take a second shot of tequila to get my buzz going before plopping my ass on the edge of the bar. 

_"I'm going to lie down on the bar_ _. Pick a spot to place your salt_ _. I can only hold one lime in my mouth so you'll have to be inventive for the other."_

_"Can we put it anywhere?"_ Asmodeus asks as he runs his gaze down my semi naked body. 

_"Anywhere."_ I purr. I grab my third shot I poured for myself and knock it back before lying back on the bar. I turn my head out to the water to still see the others out on small boats and rafts but I was hoping they came back soon because having the others join in on our fun would be amazing. My nipples harden at the thought and I rub my thighs together. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _....I know where I want to take my shot. Lucifer you can have the lime from her mouth."_

_"I was already planning to. Lift up for a moment."_ Lucifer tells me as he pushes his hand under my back. He grabs ahold of the bow keeping my top on and undoes it and the one behind my neck. He grips the front of my top to pull it off. 

_"Huh...I think this might be the first time_ _Ive_ _done this completely topless."_

_"Oh?...were you doing this often in the human realm?"_ I hear a thread of jealousy and possessiveness in Lucifer's voice. _Hmm..._ I couldn't help but want to fuck with him a little. I really had only taken _real_ body shot a couple of times. Most of the time it was just a group of friends and I fucking around. We played some punishment games while drinking and that was one of the punishments. 

_"Dunno, maybe?"_

_"Hmm..."_ He snaps his fingers and binding form from thin air to wrap around my wrists and ankles anchoring me to the bar. 

_"Aw...is Luci jealous?"_ His eyes darken with a look that promises retribution for my teasing. Taking a lime wedge he places it between my teeth. 

_"Don't let that fall out."_ Lucifer grins. He trails his fingers down neck and over my breasts while Asmo throws his leg over the bar so he straddles it. He pulls my legs over his thighs on either side of his body. Well this is definitely not what I had in mind when it came to doing body shots but I wasn't going to complain. Lucifer bends down to run his tongue over my breast above my nipple. He doesn't touch it but my nipple hardens to the point of pain. My body jolts when Asmo runs his tongue over my abdomen just bellow my bellybutton. I wiggle slightly and Asmo grips my thighs holding me still. They both sprinkle a small amount of salt onto the moist areas and my eyes almost roll into the back of my head when they lick those spots at the same time. Asmo and Lucifer throw their shots back before Lucifer bends his mouth to mine for the small lime wedge. He keeps his eyes locked on mine while he takes it from my mouth and he sees the moment my eyes grow big and I jolt as Asmo lifts my bottom off the table to untie the laces on my bikini. 

_"Wait!_ _Asmo_ _!_ _Mmph_ _!"_ Lucifer seals his mouth over mine and taste the tartness of the lime on his tongue. Asmo's tongue makes a line down the center of my folds and I cry out, my hips moving on their own accord. 

_"You never said I had to use the lime_ _. I much prefer this."_ Asmo purred as he found a whole new meaning to a body shot. A meaning that I had no problem getting behind as I thrust my hips forward towards his mouth. His tongue dips inside me and I moan into Lucifer's mouth as my hips jerk and an orgasm causes my eyes to roll into the back of my head. Asmo takes one more long lick before setting my bottom back down. 

_"So are you ready for another_ _shot_ _?"_ Asmo asks as he bends down to lift a bottle to swish in my face. If he licked me like that again he could drink the whole bottle if he wanted. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _..."_ I can barely form intelligible words right now. 

_"Well...this looks fun."_ I hear Satan's voice. 

_"I want whatever he just had."_ Beel says. 

_"Same."_ Belphie agrees. 

_"Does the brother who drinks the most get a special prize?"_ Mammon asks. 

_"I'm in!"_ Levi says. 

_Heh...this might be more fun than I imagined._


	15. Piano Timbre For You

Piano Timbre For You

Lucifer-Contains Spoilers from Devilgram Story 🔞🔞Explicit🔞🔞

Lucifer's fingers glide over the keys of the piano and I am transfixed from the beauty of it. He hums along to the tune before he opens his mouth to sing along in a language that I have never heard before. The deep baritone of his voice has me wanting to melt into a puddle around his feet and is doing delicious things to my lady parts. _Mmm_ _...I_ could listen to this man sing almost any song and it would cause me to melt. 

_Twinkle twinkle little star....MELT..._

_Old McDonald...OOZING..._

_Happy Birthday to you...PUDDLE..._

He turns towards me as he continues to play, his dark red tinged eyes locked onto mine as he finishes singing, his fingers still gliding along the keys of the piano. I'm caught in the spell of his gaze and it takes me a moment to realize that he has finished his song. 

_"Did you enjoy that?"_ A small knowing smirk graces his face like he knows exactly how that song affected me. 

_"Maybe..."_ I tease. " _It was okay."_ A dark brow lifts on his face in challenge. He knows it was better than _okay_ _._

_"Just okay...huh?"_ His eyes light up before he takes my hand and guides it onto a couple of keys. 

_"After I play these keys here, press this one and then this one."_ He shows me the keys to press before taking off again. I watch his fingers dance along the keys once more before pressing the keys he showed me when the time comes. I am definitely not a musician but I can't help but doing as he asks. 

_"Good, now at these keys in. Yes, like that_ _. Maybe I should start playing more often. Would you like to here me play again, maybe the others would like to hear. It has been awhile since I played for an audience."_ I lean in and press my lips lightly to his.

_"Can we spend some more time alone together?"_

_"Are you going to say my playing was just okay again?"_

_"Sorry Lucifer. You're playing is amazing and made me want to melt into a puddle around your feet. Throw in your amazing voice and I am all yours."_

_"All mine. Can I take that as I can do what I want?"_ His fingers trail over my hips as he lifts me on top of the piano so he can step between my open thighs. He grips my hips pulling me flush to him so that I can feel the hard line of his body pressed against my breasts and between my legs. I tilt my head back to look up at him as his fingers trail up my sides leaving trails of delicious tingles in their wake. Lucifer opens his mouth and sings lowly in a lilting musical language. I shiver...

_"Am I making you melt yet?"_ His fingers slide under the edges of my skirt to trace along the middle of my underwear. He gives me a roguish grin when he feels the evidence of what his voice is doing to me on my panties. His fingers slide under the fabric to slide along my clit making my mewl and rock my hips forward. 

_"Shall we take this to my bedroom?"_ Lucifer asks against my ear before he nibbles on my ear lobe. 

I wrap my legs around his hips, locking myself against him as I twine my arms around his neck. This time it is my turn to whisper into his ear. 

_"Yes. Take me to your_ _room."_ He lifts me off the piano before striding out of the room and down the hall to his. Luckily we don't run into any of his brothers on the way there. 

His large hands cup my ass as he slowly lowers me to the floor. He sits on the corner of his bed, never taking his eyes off mine. 

_"Take off your clothes for me."_ I bite on my lip before slowly unbuttoning my jacket and then my shirt tossing them behind me on the floor. Lucifer peels his jacket off and unbuttons his shirt but he doesn't remove it. He leans back slightly so I can see more of the hard line of muscle that spans his chest and abdomen. My skirt hits the floor so I am standing in my bra, underwear and thigh highs. 

_"Take your bra off_ _. I want to see you touch yourself_ _. Start with your breasts_ _. I will tell you when you can move your hand lower."_ My body clenches at his words and I can feel myself growing wetter. 

I unclasp my bra, dropping it to join the growing pile on the floor. I trail my fingertips lightly up my side and then lightly over the tops of my breasts. I can feel my nipples growing harder as the tips of my nails press lightly around them. Lucifer's eyes are trained onto my breasts, his gaze darkening with lust. 

I roll my nipples between my fingers moaning lightly before biting my lip. 

_"If you don't stop biting that lip I will give your mouth something else to do."_ Lucifer growls lowly, his eyes trained on my mouth like he is imagining exactly what he wants to do with it. I lick my lips and he growls again. 

_"Turn around and slowly slide your underwear down your legs_ _. Then spread your legs_ _. You can lean against the couch if you have to."_ I turn my back to Lucifer and peel my under down my legs bending over so Lucifer can get a clear view from behind. I put my hand on my thigh highs to pull them down but Lucifer stops me. 

_"Leave those on. Now bend over and spread your legs_ _. Use one of your hands to pleasure yourself_ _. I want to see you dripping."_ I go on my knees on the couch facing the back using it as leverage I look behind me at Lucifer as my hand reaches between my legs parting my moist flesh. I moan softly and then moan louder when I see what Lucifer is doing. He unzips his pants and pulls out his hard cock, palming himself. 

_"Remember I said I want to see you dripping. I want to see the moisture on your thighs."_ I shudder as I slide my fingers over my clit, rubbing the sensitive nub until my fingers slick with my own arousal. Lucifer stands from his bed, his cock still in hand. He goes to his knees behind me and uses his hands to pull my thighs wider apart. 

_"Put your fingers inside."_ I slide one finger inside _._

_"Don't stop."_ Lucifer's hair tickles my skin before his hot breath blows over my wet skin. A hot wet tongue on my thigh has me jerking forward. 

_"I said don't stop_ _. Add another finger, keep them moving."_ My eyes almost roll into the back of my head when his tongue goes up my thigh before he presses the tip against my opening where my fingers are currently pumping inside. An orgasm rips through my body and I moan loudly into the couch cushions. 

_"Good girl."_ Lucifer pulls my fingers out of my still pulsating pussy. Moisture drips down my thighs and Lucifer's tongue laps them up. He stands and pulls my hips back to him and I can feel his hard tip pressing into my opening. I groan as he slowly enters and then pulls himself out only to slam himself back in. 

_"_ _Ahh_ _! Lucifer!"_ I cry out his name and he grabs my wrists so he can pull my arms back. He is in complete control of my body and I fucking love it. I scream out his name as he pounds into me. My breasts bounce with the force of his thrusts and another orgasm is building quickly inside me. I scream out my release while Lucifer continues his fast pace inside me setting off another orgasm that has light bursting behind my eyelids. Lucifer moans loudly as he comes inside me the feeling of his release joining mine to trickle down my thighs has me shuddering slightly. Lucifer eases my body down on the couch my breaths coming fast and my heart still racing. Lucifer winds his arms under my body and lifts me into the air to lay me on his bed. 

_"Don't think I am done with you yet_ _. Remember you said I could do whatever I want."_

Mmm....I wonder when I can talk Lucifer into playing for me again. 


	16. Idol Mammon

_I'm greed baby_

_The one, the only_

_Gold is the color of my sin_

_Let it drench you_

_Let your sin flow out from within_

_I'm the Great Mammon_

_And Greed is my game_

_I have all the pieces_

_to win this game_

_I'm the king_

_And she is my queen_...🎶

Mammon is singing the last song of the night, a solo that was all about him. I twist my body around his as his eyes follow my movements as he continues to sing. Our shows had become more open since we came out as a couple. Satan, who acted as our manager was taking advantage of this and now we had more dance routines in our songs that usually involved us wrapping around each other in seductive poses. Apparently Satan is a fucking genius because the moves were a hit, and our concerts were selling out like they've never sold before. 

Mammon ends the song and we can finally wrap the show up. My body is soaked from dancing and standing under the hot glare of lights. I just want a bath and a back rub. Preferably both at the same time. 

_"Damn, I am good!"_ Mammon says. I wrap my arms around Mammon's neck and give him a giant kiss. He pulls me closer and I can feel his heart racing from the excitement of being on stage.

_"Oy! What did I say about the P.D.A?"_

_"It isn't like anyone can see us back here!"_ A couple of the backstage staff grin at Mammon, they are used to the way he acted. 

I go up on my tip toes in whisper in his ear. 

_"If you can behave yourself for a little longer I will let you help me out of this costume."_ The outfit they had put me in was a bunch of straps that crossed around my body and left part of my ass cheeks hanging out. I was dying to get out of it, for something with so little cloth it was insanely uncomfortable to dance in since it was adhered to my body in a couple of places to make sure nothing fell out. My girls were sweating and it was time to take this shit off. Mammon is shaking his head eagerly at me. 

_"No, uh uh...you two better wait until the wrap up party before you get busy."_ Mammon gives Satan a dirty look. 

_"What time does the party start?"_

_"In three hours...damn it! You two better be there!"_ I blow Satan a kiss and he growls at me as Mammon and I go toward our changing room. Mammon grabs me as soon as we make it inside and pushes me back against the door his mouth claiming mine in a possessive kiss. His hands pull me against him tightly as his fingers run under the edge of the barely there skirt that is part of this costume I was forced in to. Mammon grinds upward into my spread thighs as he slides my underwear down my legs before lifting one of my knees and placing it on his shoulder. 

_"Mammon don't I've been dancing...oh fuck...!"_ My head falls back against the door as one of my hands sinks into Mammon's silver hair as his tongue probes between my slick flesh. I bite into my palm to keep from letting out the loud moans that want to leave my throat my knees quiver when Mammon sticks a finger and then two into my opening, pumping them inside me a couple of times before he stands and spins me around. I hear the zipper of his pants before I feel the tip of his hard cock sink inside me. 

_"Mammon!_ _Ahh_ _!"_ His hands are on my hips pulling my body back into his as he thrusts repeatedly in and out of my body. He groans against the back of my neck before a loud knock bangs from the other side of the door and I hear Satan's muffled tones. 

_"Quit fucking and hurry up!"_

_"Fuck...off..._ _SATAN_ _!"_ Mammon punctuates each word with a sharp thrust into my body. I bite into my arm to keep from crying out but Mammon has other ideas when his arm reaches around my body to brush his fingers over my clit. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _!!"_

_"Sorry baby, but we have to hurry this_ _along."_ One of his arms lifts one of my legs so that he is driving into me deeper and my moans leak out from behind my hand and I press against the wall with the other to keep myself balanced. 

_"_ _Ahh_ _! Mammon! I..."_ His finger touches my clit again and the pleasure sends me completely over. Mammon puts his face into my hair to muffle his own moan before he comes inside me. 

_"Come on lets get washed up before Satan barges in here_ _. I don't want him to see my girl naked."_ He lifts me off the ground and carries me to the bathroom to get washed up before the After Party for the concert. 

_"Tonight we can take our time together."_ He kisses my lips as he helps me wash up. 

_"Ok,_ _tonight."_


	17. Something To Tell You Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Satan's Devilgram Story.

SatanXReader (Explicit)

Based on the Something To Tell You Devilgram card

(They finally find the lake after a first failed attempt)

_"See I told you there was a lake here!"_ Satan says as he points to said lake triumphantly. Should I remind him that Beel had to draw us a map like we were elementary students on a treasure hunt before we could find it? I lie our blanket down on the grass at the edge of the lake. I crawl to the edge of the bank and look down into the water. 

_"Is it safe for me to touch?"_

_"Yeah, this lake is alright for a human to touch, but I wouldn't go in it by yourself_ _. There are things living in it that may eat_ _you."_

_"Wow, that just makes a girl want to dive right on in."_ I snark.

_"Good! Because guess what?"_ A bad feeling comes over me as he looks down on me with that grin on his face that says he is up to no good. He bends down and lifts me up and I automatically start squirming in his arms. 

_"Satan don't you even fucking...damn_ _yoooouuu_ _!_ _Ahhhh_ _!"_ I scream as he pitches me into the lake and I completely submerge underneath the water. My arms and legs push myself up and I break the waters surface just as I hear another splash. This motherfucker better be prepared to drown because I am going to kill him. 

_"Satan! You prick! I should drown your ass!"_

_"Don't be mad, I wanted to see you wet."_ He slicks back his wet hair from his face. Seeing the water drip off his wet hair almost keeps me from realizing something. _Where are my clothes?_ I run a hand over my body, and yep. No fucking clothing. Confusion must be written over my face because Satan hitches a thumb over his shoulder toward the shore line to two neatly folded stacks of clothes. _Damn_ _. Talk about convenient_ _._ It still blows my mind seeing any of the brothers use their powers. 

He swims toward me and pulls my water slick body against his and the combination of the cold water and the feel of his naked body pressed against my own has my nipples hardening against his chest. I forget about wanting to drown him as lust has my body heating up as Satan's fingers brush across my nipples before rolling a hard peak between his fingers. 

His other hand drops to my hip and I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me to wrap my legs around him. His hard length presses between our bodies and I grind up against him. He sucks in a deep breath before he nips my bottom lip in punishment for my teasing. I slide my hands over the expanse of his chest reveling in the feel of hard wet muscle under my hands and graze my nails over his nipples and they harden under my touch. Satan makes a low moan in his chest as I press my nails into his nipples. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...you better stop before you get me going."_

_"Oh?"_ I purr against his mouth. _"What are you going to do about it?"_ He lifts my hips up and I feel his hard tip at my entrance before he slams himself inside. Water splashes upward and my scream of pleasure is accompanied by the sound of splashing water. He walks us back to the shore while he is still inside my body each step causes him to push deeper inside me eliciting moans from my throat before I dip my head and suck on the sensitive skin of Satan's throat. He moans and I sink my teeth into his skin. His whole body shudders and he grows harder. 

_"I am going to put you down_ _. Get on your hands and_ _knees. I want to fuck you from behind."_ He puts me on our blanket and for once I do what I am told. 

_"Spread your legs_ _. I want to see how wet you_ _are. Look forward_ _. I want you to anticipate my every move. Will I put my cock back inside you or will I taste your pussy that is_ _dripping wet."_ My body clenches at his words and my body grows wetter that has nothing to do with the water that we just came out of. 

I look back at him again. I can't keep my eyes off of him and his eyes narrow slightly at me for going against his orders. The hand he has smoothing over my ass pulls back slightly and delivers a stinging slap to my ass cheek. 

_"Satan!_ _Mmmnn_ _...Ah!"_ He delivers another slap this time aiming it so his fingers brush against my sex. He coos at me as he bends over and places a kiss against my stinging flesh and I wiggle my behind urging him to place his mouth lower. 

_"I don't know what you want just by you wiggling your ass at_ _me."_ He sets his teeth into my throbbing skin where his hand had slapped. My patience snaps and I turn around and tackle him to the blanket. He looks at me in surprise as I straddle his hips and line him up to my entrance and slam myself down. Tingles run up my body and I moan as he fills my body as I take him deep inside. He lets me have my way for only a few minutes before he is pulling out of me and sinking low on my body as he turns me back around so that I am under him. He nips at my breasts before he pushes his head between my thighs and I scream when his tongue dips inside me. 

_"Satan!_ _Ahhh_ _!"_ He brings me right up to the edge before he removes his tongue from my body. My nails grip the muscles in his arms as I try to bring his body to mine so that he can finish what he was doing with his tongue. But Satan has other plans as he thrusts back inside me, his thrusts are deep and quick and I wrap my arms around his neck as he places biting kisses on my lips. My body melds to his and my nipples tighten at the impending orgasm that is about to set my body ablaze. 

_"Come on Baby! Let me feel you come!"_ That's all I need to hear from Satan and my body clenches around his hard cock tightly and my spasming muscles set him off as he begins to quiver and release inside me. 

We are both coming down from our sexual high when we hear munching coming from where the basket full of food was. 

_"_ _Beel_ _! What the hell? I brought that for her!"_

_"Well I was hungry and you two were too...uh... busy so I thought I'd help myself_ _. But now I am even more hungry, but I don't want any food_ _. Let me join in_ _. I told you how to get here_ _anyways."_ Beel looks at us with a definite hunger in his eyes and a large bulge in his pants. _Hmmm_ _...this picnic just keeps getting better_. 


	18. Something To Tell You Pt2

Something To Tell You Pt2

SatanXReaderXBeel

(Explicit)

Beel licks his lips as his eyes trace the water droplets that fall from my wet hair down my breasts and my nipples harden at the combination of his heated stare and the coolness from the air against the wetness of my skin. 

Satan's fingers trail up my sides and over the hardened tips of my nipples and my body clenches as my core heats again. 

_"You don't seem opposed to_ _Beel_ _tasting you. Do you want to feel his mouth on you as his tongue runs along here?"_ His fingers glide over my clit. I'm still sensitive from where he had taken me earlier and my body shudders. Beel is on me and pushing me back on the blanket before Satan can even remove his hand from between my legs. He throws his shirt over his head and I only get a moment to run my gaze over the muscle of his chest before his mouth is on mine. Beel's tongue licks along my lips and I open my mouth and moan at the sweet taste of his mouth. He tastes like the desserts that Satan had packed and the distinct flavor of _him_ _._ Strong hands grip my thighs before he pulls my legs apart breaking his kiss and nipping down my body. He stops at my nipples to pull one and then the other into his mouth his teeth pulling lightly on the tips before sinking lower. My breath hitches when he spreads my thighs further and licks his lips. He hums in his throat before his tongue glides over my clit. My hips lift up and off the ground and Beel's large hands cup my thighs bringing me closer to his face so he can bury his face closer. 

_"Oh fuck_ _Beel_ _..._ _Mmmn_ _!_ _Ahhh_ _!"_ I cry out as I delve my fingers into Beel's hair. His tongue thrusts into my opening and my body shatters from an orgasm that rocks through me. Beel licks my orgasm up which makes my sensitivity heighten further. He looks up at me and licks his lips. I push myself upward and push against his chest, he cooperates and lies so that I can straddle his hips. I grind down on the hardness trapped in his pants. I unzip them and pull his hard cock out so I can ease myself down onto him. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...._ _Beel_ _..."_ I moan his name as he stretches me further before I lift my hips to slam back down. He grunts and I purr at the delicious hardness inside me. My breasts bounce with each downward thrust and I pinch my nipples to add to my pleasure. Beel uses his thumb to press against my clit. I let go of my breasts to slide my nails over his nipples and they harden. Beel grabs my hips and pushes himself upward to take control and thrusts quickly upward. The sound of our flesh meeting each other echo around us. Satan stands up and walks so he is beside me. I turn my head and open my mouth before he can even ask. His cock twitches at my silent invitation before he grabs my head lightly to fill my mouth. I moan in my throat and Satan moans with me. One of their hands pinches one of my nipples but I am too far gone to even know who did it. Beel's thumb on my clit strokes faster and I am seconds away from coming again. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _...."_ My moan of ecstasy vibrates in my throat and Satan jerks himself out of my mouth before he pumps his fist a couple of times down his cock and comes down my breasts. Beel pushes up further, his thrusts frantic before he moans and loses himself inside my body. I fall forward against Beel's chest and I fill him slip out of my body as the evidence of his pleasure trickles out of me. I shiver lightly. 

_"I need a bath..."_ I moan. 

_"Good thing there is a lake here."_ Beel says and I groan as Satan laughs. Demons.


	19. Lucifer's Lover(Devilgram Story Based)

(Pretend this takes place in Lucifer's bedroom)  
(Smut)

_"Do you really love me?"_ I whisper as I look up into Lucifer's eyes. His hand strokes down the side of my face, a soft touch that sends pleasant tingles down my spine. 

_"Do you want me to prove it to you?"_ His already low voice drops lower as his arm snakes around my waist his fingers pressing into my lower back as he pulls me closer. 

He closes the distance between our faces and presses his mouth to mine in a kiss that has my knees growing week. I moan against his mouth as my arms reach around to twine around his neck, his hand on my waist shifts lower as he pulls me off the floor to wrap my legs around his waist. 

_"Lucifer..."_ I sigh his name as his fingers trace up my spine under my shirt. He walks us deeper into his bedroom before he sits on the edge of his large bed. His tongue traces along my lips as he slowly lifts the edges of my shirt up to bring it over my head. My head drops back as his tongue explores the line of my neck, his teeth nipping my skin between open kisses on my throat. I tug the bottom of his shirt from his pants before my fingers work on the buttons of his shirt. He pulls back giving me room but his hand trace circles up my spine before he undoes the clasp to my bra just as I lean in to press a kiss to his muscled chest, my hands gliding over the soft but hard muscles. 

He doesn't let me get very far with my exploration before he is sitting me on the bed. He finishes taking his shirt off, tossing it and my bra to the floor behind him. 

_"Lie back..."_ He grasps the edges of my pants and peels them and my underwear slowly down my legs before they are thrown to the floor. 

_"You're beautiful..."_ He whispers, he places his mouth against my chest, his fingers tips brush against my hardened nipples before rolling them between his fingers. His mouth leaves a trail of warmth with each place he kisses. My throat, the rounded softness of my breasts until he pulls one taunt nipple into his mouth and I moan out loud. 

Biting kisses are placed down the length of my body, each movement of his mouth has my body growing hotter. His large hands spread my legs apart before he places teasing kisses against the inside of my thighs. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _..._ _Ahh_ _!! Lucifer!"_ I cry out when his mouth finally finds my center, his tongue gliding over my sensitive clit has my back bowing off the bed. His fingers find my opening before thrusting one and then two inside. 

_"Touch your breasts..."_ Lucifer says as he looks up at me as his tongue still laves down my wet center. I cup my breasts, rolling my nipples between my fingers as Lucifer watches me fall over the edge as an orgasm rocks through my body. My body clenches as he removes his fingers from my body. 

Lucifer kisses his way back up my body before sitting up and removing his pants. My eyes rests on his hard length jutting up from his body before he lies against my body, his hard tip pressing against my opening as he eases himself inside. I gasp and cry out as he thrusts forward, my hips pushing up to meet his. His dark eyes take in my every expression as he finds the spot inside my body that has me moaning loudly as my nails dig into his shoulders. 

_"_ _Aahhhnn_ _! Lucifer...please..."_

_"Please what?"_ He purrs against my mouth, his tongue licking along my lips. 

_"Love me...harder..."_ I moan out.

_"Love you harder? Or fuck you harder?"_

_"Both!"_ He pushes my thighs further apart and thrusts inside of me faster and deeper. My cries become louder as his husky moans mix with mine. 

_"_ _Ahh_ _..._ _ahhh_ _...._ _Mmmmnn_ _!!"_ The pleasure inside of me spills over and Lucifer thrusts a few more times before he moans lowly and his pleasure joins mine as we both reach our peaks together. 

He falls to the bed before pulling me across his chest. Our naked bodies entwined together as we look at each other. 

_"I love you, Lucifer."_

_"I love you too."_ I lean up and press a kiss to his lips before placing my head back on his chest, his fingers tracing along my naked spine in lazy patterns. We stay this way, holding each other, bringing our bodies together in passion for the rest of the night until we both collapse in each other arms before we sleep. 


	20. Hot Springs Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BeelXMCXBelphie Part 1
> 
> Based on Lucifer's Hot Springs Card

(This was inspired by Lucifer's Devilgram when the brothers try to figure out who is going to sleep beside MC and Beel and Belphie is chosen)

_"_ _Mmm_ _..."_ Soft touches pull me from my dreams as I feel finger tips trail along the edge of my yukata where it folds over my chest. I open my eyes to a dark haired head using me as I pillow while my head is rested on Beel's arm his breath tickling the top of my head. It's Belphie's hand that has started to trail under my yukata to my breast that has woke me. 

_"Bel..._ _Mmph_ _..."_ His other hand covers my mouth lightly stopping me from speaking before he pulls it away to hold a finger to my lips signaling me to be quiet. His fingers that are under my yukata trail softly across my breast my nipple hardening instantly. My cheeks flush and Belphie grins as he loosens the front further until one of my breasts where exposed he pushes himself up my body slightly so his mouth can fasten onto my nipple. I bite my lip to keep my elevated breathing from turning into a moan. Belphie's teeth on my nipple has me turning my head towards Beel's chest. 

Tingles run down my body and my breathing becomes harsher. Beel's arm under my head pulls my closer and I look up to see his eyes trained on mine. He dips his head pulling my mouth to his as Belphie pulls my yukata apart, pulling the blanket over his head keeping his movements hidden in the darkness of the room. Belphie kisses down my body as Beel continues kissing me keeping my soft moans from leaving my mouth as Belphie continues his pleasurable descent down my body. His teeth and tongue laving at my skin on my belly, my hips, everywhere that sends shivers through my core.

Belphie grips the edges of my underwear sliding them down my legs before spreading my thighs making room for his body to lie between them. Fingers trace over sensitive skin before sliding between my wet flesh, a breath fans across my wetness before a tongue has my back arching me moaning into Beel's mouth. 

Pleasure has my mind blanking as I almost forget we are surrounded by the others who are sleeping around us. Beel adds to my pleasure as his fingers find my sensitive nipples massaging and pulling on the hard peaks. A tongue on my clit has my hips jerking as I unconsciously grind my hips against Belphie's face chasing the orgasm building in my core. I hear movement as someone flips over in their sleep and I freeze but Belphie and Beel continue their pleasurable torment of my body until my back bows and an orgasm slams through my core. 

_"_ _Shhh_ _..."_ Beel whispers against my mouth when a small moan escapes. He looks behind me and then over his shoulder before he looks at the doorway. His body stiffening as he gets his _Oh shit we are in trouble_ look on his face. Beel taps on Belphie's head which is still between my thighs. Belphie pushes his way up and sees the look on Beel's face. He looks around the room before his gaze settles on the doorway. The same look that Beel wore passes over his face. I turn my head but I only see a dark form moving closer to us before Lucifer is crouching over us. 

My heart thuds as he bends closer to my ear.

_"My room. Now."_ He says something to Beel and Belphie too low for me to hear but they stiffen and nod before Lucifer is lifting me into his arms and they follow along quietly out of the room.

_We are in so much trouble..._

(I'll have a part 2 soon)


	21. Hot Springs Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Hot Springs based on Lucifer's Card
> 
> LuciferXMC

Part 2 of Game/Hot Spring scenario featuring Beel, Belphie, MC, and now Lucifer. 

ReaderXLucifer with a side dish of Beel and Belphie(not together)

Lucifer doesn't bother putting me down instead he hoists me onto his shoulder and I look at Beel and Belphie following along like two puppies preparing for their punishments. Lucifer's room is down the short hall that is lit with glowing lanterns. 

_"Lucifer..."_ I start. 

_"Quiet."_ He says shortly and I snap my mouth shut. His arm round me tightens pressing me tighter against him. 

My body is having a mixed reaction at the current moment. I'm scared of being punished but the close proximity to Lucifer is playing havoc on my still sensitive and turned on body. 

**Lucifer**

_Rage..._

Beelzebub and Belphegor had no clue about what they had almost done. The only reason the others hadn't gone after her was because I had kept the others locked down when I had caught the rising excitement coming from the room. Something had told me to tap into the consciousness of the others and the rising arousal in the room had alerted me to what was going on. 

Asmodeus was particularly harder to put under my control. He had smelled her arousal and the sexual predator in him was alerted to his prey. Every one of us had deep feelings for her and when it came to her my brothers tended to do stupid things. Like these two, I should have suspected that they would try something. 

I could scent the wetness on her thighs and from Belphie walking behind me. He was drenched in her scent, his mouth shining with her wetness. My own body had hardened as I had walked into the room. The blanket covering her had slipped lower exposing Beel's hand on her breast as he fed on her mouth while Belphie feasted on her wet flesh below. 

My body warred with wanting to punish them and wanting to drive myself between her thighs until she screamed out my name. 

I slide open my door and walk inside. 

_"Close the door Beelzebub."_ I tell him before walking over to the raised platform that holds my futon. My hand slides over her backside as I sit her down. Her eyes are huge in her flushed face her yukata is still open exposing her hard nipples. 

_"Do you three know how much trouble you are in? Especially you two."_ I look over my shoulder at Beel and Belphie. 

_"Do you know how hard it was to keep the other four locked down? I had to knock_ _Asmo_ _completely out."_

_"They woke up?"_ Belphie asks.

_"Yes. So good luck dealing with them tomorrow_ _. They won't be happy with any of us, me denying them and for you two for doing what you want. The only reason I knew something was going on was because I was checking in on you."_

_"More like spying..."_ Belphegor mumbles. 

_"Oh? And what were you thinking_ _Belphegor_ _? Did you enjoy yourself?"_ Belphegor licks his lips and Beel's large body shudders beside him. Both of them oozed with need as they looked past me to her. 

_"It wasn't just them. It wasn't like I pushed them away_ _. If anything I thoroughly enjoyed it."_ Oh...that smart mouth. The things I wanted to do to it. She looks at me with defiance. It was one of the things I liked about her. It was also one of the things that made me want to punish her in the most exquisite of ways and I planned to. Starting now. 

**Reader**

Lucifer's eyes glow in the dimness of the room. He looks back and Belphie and Beelzebub. 

_"Strip. Don't touch her or touch yourselves. You too."_ He looks back at me and my eyes widen when Belphie and Beel begin to strip at his command. 

_"What if I don't want to?"_ I did. I wanted to get naked and rub myself all over the three of them. What was I doing egging him on? 

_"Hmm? Do you really not want to?"_ He bent down until his lips were pressed against my ear. His low voice making me shiver. 

_"I can smell it you know? How wet you are_ _. You like it, you want to be punished, pushed over the edge until you are a quivering wet mess_ _. You want the others to see too, that's why you let_ _Belphie_ _and_ _Beel_ _do as they pleased. Were you hoping the others would wake as_ _Belphie_ _ate at your wet pussy? Did you want them to ravish you until you couldn't stay conscious anymore? Deep down you want to openly surrender to all of us, to me."_ My breathing escalates, fresh wetness floods over my thighs. 

_"Are you going to let me punish you now?"_ I nod my head yes captivated in the spell of his voice. 

_"Good girl."_ He licks the shell of my ear and I shudder. I pull the already loosened yukata from my body letting it pool around me. Lucifer gives me a satisfied smile as I do as he commanded. His eyes trail down the naked expanse of my body taking in everything from the pants leaving my mouth, the hard peaks of nipples, and the wetness dripping down my thighs. I hear a growling noise and look up to see Beel with his eyes fastened on my body. It wasn't his stomach growling it was a low rumble coming from his chest. His hard body drips with a thin sheen of perspiration. Lucifer looks at Beel with a cocked brow. 

_"Sit."_ Beel automatically sits as if an unseen force forces him into submission. I look at Belphie who's eyes are also trained on my body his hand sliding across his abdomen he barely has a hand wrapped around his cock when Lucifer stops him. 

_"_ _Belphegor_ _, what did I say about touching yourself? I believe I said not to."_ Lucifer waves a hand and Belphegor's wrists are pulled behind his back before he is forced to his knees. Lucifer looks back to me. 

_"I'm going to tie you up, spread your thighs until you are completely on display. They are going to watch as I play with your body until you're dripping wet and screaming for me to let you cum."_ I shudder as my imagination brings the fantasy to life in my mind. 

Lucifer's deft hands maneuver my body using pieces of rope that appeared in his hands until my thighs are spread apart, my knees tied bent but my arms are kept free. My wrists however have small pieces rope tied around each with an anchor like hoop which I assumed he could tie to something later. 

As he wraps the rope his fingers trail purposely over parts of my body spreading tingles over my skin causing my already hardened nipples to tighten to the point of pain. He doesn't touch where I want him to trail those fingers the most. He purposely avoids the tips of my breasts and the junction between my thighs. 

**Belphie**

Visual...fucking...torture. I don't regret sinking my tongue inside her earlier, the taste of her still lingers on my tongue, but right now my cock is so hard I could cum with out even touching it. I feel like the blood flow from my brain is slowly being reverted to my dick and I know I'm not the only one. Beel is covered with a sheen of sweat his own cock standing hard and every once in awhile he releases a growl from his chest. 

I watch her pant as Lucifer exerts some sort of torturous pleasure over her body. 

She pushes her breasts out and whimpers like she wants him to wrap his lips around the taunt peaks. But instead he brushes his fingers across the kiss marks that are fresh on her chest that I had made earlier. Lucifer scowls, his displeasure evident on his face. The scowl deepens when he sees all the red marks between her thighs. Lucifer looks over at me before bending between her thighs and setting his teeth over one of the marks. She cries out in pleasure and pain the sound sending a jolt straight to my cock. Damn Lucifer. The damn sadist was enjoying this. Lucifer takes a long lick down her center and I groan. I have a feeling by the end of tonight my brain, or should I say my dick was going to explode. And not in a good way...

**Reader**

Lucifer brings me to the edge several times, each time he pulls away not letting me fall over. He was right, I was begging him to let me cum. Screaming it as my head thrashed back and forth. 

_"Please Lucifer? I'm sorry. Please please?"_

_"No."_ I almost cry as he denies me again. My vision begins to waver as tears flood my eyes. 

_"Will you let those two do what they want again?"_ Probably, but I shake my head no. 

_"Liar."_ His fingers are merciless as they thrust inside me stopping when he feels my insides begin to clench. 

_"Lucifer, let her cum, we can't take anymore_ _. We won't do it again, well at least in a room with the others."_ Beel calls out, his voice thick with need. I wasn't the only one who couldn't take anymore. 

_"_ _Belphegor_ _?"_ Lucifer calls over his shoulder. 

_"We won't do it again."_ Both of the twins fall forward as whatever hold was keeping them is lifted. 

_"Look, don't touch."_ He tells them before focusing on me. 

_"Do you want to cum?"_

_"Yes!"_ I shout with relief. He removes his fingers before gripping my hips and thrusting completely inside. I scream out my body convulsing from the orgasm that rips through my core. 

_"Lucifer! Lucifer!"_ I clench my fists that are tied above my head wanting them released so I can grab ahold of Lucifer as he pounds into my body. Lucifer must sense what I want and my bindings disappear and I instantly grab him, sinking my nails into his back not caring if I drew blood. Harsh pants come from beside the bed and I look over to see Beel palming his hard cock the sight adding to my pleasure. Lucifer scowls at me drawing my attention back him with a hand on my chin. His mouth crashes onto mine. He kisses me until my body clenches around his again as another orgasm rocks my center causing my vision to go black. 

....

Water splashes and warmth envelops my body as I come to in a private bathing area cradled against Lucifer as Beel works his strong fingers into my legs massaging the slightly aching muscles. Belphie gives me a sheepish grin from beside Beel when he sees me open my eyes. 

_"You passed out."_

_"Lucifer's fault."_ Lucifer pinches my ass lightly but I still squeak. 

_"Don't do stupid stunts and you won't get into trouble."_

_"Don't fuck me to death and I won't pass out."_ I retort. Lucifer mumbles under his breath. 

_"Don't tempt me."_ That was rich coming from a demon. My body suddenly goes boneless as Beel's fingers sink deeper into my muscles. 

If I woke like this each time I got into trouble maybe punishments wouldn't be so bad. 


	22. Belphie's Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Belphie's Devilgram Morning Voice

  
(Inspired by Belphie's Morning Voice Devilgram story)

**Belphie's** **Wake Up Call**

**🔞Explicit🔞**

I am having the most amazing dream as my world shatters and I scream myself awake. And not a bad scream, but an _ooh baby fuck me, yes!_ Scream. My thighs try to clench shut only to have hands grip them apart and I look down at the dark head of hair between my thighs. 

_"_ _Belphie_ _...I thought you said you would wake me up with your voice...not your tongue."_ I pant out, delicious shivers still running through my core as I fight to focus my gaze as my eyes come back from being rolled into the back of my head. _Talk about a wake-up call_ _._

_"Same difference_ _. By the way, moan into my D.D.D. it is by your head."_ I look on my pillow to see his phone is on record. My mouth gapes open at Belphie's sneakiness on recording my orgasm voice. 

_"The fuck? You've been recording me for,"_ I look closer to his phone, _"almost half an hour."_ Holy fuck, no wonder I was having the most amazing dream. This was probably the first time in my life that I woke up having an orgasm. It was a whole new turn on screaming myself awake. Belphie slides his fingers over my sensitive clit and my hips buckle upward before he uses those same fingers to slide inside. 

_"_ _Mmm_ _..._ _Belphie_ _..."_ He slides upward still keeping his fingers inside before I feel him pressing the tip of his hard cock inside. I grip his shoulders as he sinks in further. 

_"I want a video to go with this. Just pretend you don't see the camera_ _. "_ I could expect this behavior from Asmodeus, maybe even Levi. Asmo was a perv of the highest degree, and Levi liked to hoard things he liked, but Belphie? I'm intrigued in the worst sort of way. 

_"Ok, I can pretend. If you show anyone this video or let them hear it, I'll tell_ _Beel_ _you ate his pudding and then blamed it in Mammon."_ The last time Beel caught Belphie eating his food he ate one of Belphie's pillows as payback. Belphie hoarded pillows the way Beel hoarded food. 

_"Blackmail? I like it. Okay, this stays between us."_ Belphie nods his agreement and brings up his phone so that the camera is facing towards me. I feel the blush work across my body. I can't believe I am actually letting him record me. Living in a house full of hot demons was turning me into a slut. _Oh well, guess it could be worse._

Belphie finds the edge of my night shirt and pulls it up and over my head. His lips graze over mine before he trails them down my throat as his thumbs swipes along my hardening nipples. I moan lightly as my nipples tighten under his fingers. 

_"Moan louder."_ Belphie tells me. 

_"If you want me to moan louder you better put that mouth to work."_ I mouth off. He looks up at me with a feral grin before ducking his head lower to pull one nipple into his mouth his teeth set into my skin and my back bows from the pleasure pain of him biting my nipple. 

He flicks his tongue over the slightly painful bite mark. 

_"Fuck! Don't ah! Bite me!_ _Ahn_ _!"_ He bites the other nipple giving it a matching set of red teeth imprints. He spreads my thighs rubbing the blunt head of his erection over my slick skin, teasing me by rubbing his tip against my hole until I writhe under him wanting him to enter me. 

_"If you...ah! Don't put it in now this whole deal is off. I'll fucking delete this from...oh!"_ He slams inside and I scream. My moans echo around the room. 

_"Belphie! Ah!"_

_"More, be louder, I want your moans to be recorded."_ Belphie says as he continues to thrust inside my body. 

_"Ahh! Mmm! Harder!"_ He obliges by lifting my hips so he can thrust deeper into my body hitting the spot that really has me screaming his name and writhing underneath him as I push my hips upwards meeting each of his thrusts with one of my own. 

Panting breaths and smacking wet skin fill the room, the sound undoubtedly would be recorded on to Belphie's phone. I

  
wasn't sure if I should be mortified by this or angry but at the current moment I didn't care.

Belphie starts thrusting harder until the only sound that leaves my throat are loud moans and unintelligible words.

_"Ahhh!_ _Ahhhnn_ _! Oh!"_

_"Yes, like that. I want to be able to hear more. More moans, more screams, more of this."_ The sound of him entering me becomes louder and frantic, Belphie's face flushes as he clenches his jaw as he chases his orgasm. It isn't long until Belphie groans and stills as his cock twitches inside me his orgasm triggering my own until we are both moaning loudly our bodies rocking together as we ride the pleasure of our combined orgasm.

Belphie pulls out of my body and I shiver as wetness coats my thighs. Grabbing his DDD I hear a beeping noise as he pushes his fingers to the screen. Curling up behind he so I can see what is on the screen I almost choke as I watch earlier me getting her pussy eaten.

 _Oh damn...eve_ n I had to admit that was hot but what was hotter is as Belphie watches the recording his cock begins to harden again.

_"Ya know if you listen to that every morning you are going to get hard."_

_"Yeah, but even you have to admit it's a good wake up call."_

_He wasn't lying._


End file.
